Codename: Lake
by DemigodDaughterOfTheTARDIS
Summary: PREVIOUSLY CALLED CODENAME: CAS! The Angel is no more - there is only Angela Lake now. The Doctor and River Song are searching all of space and time for their daughter, but cannot find her anywhere. Meanwhile, in Quantico, Virginia, a woman moves in 2 doors down from Reid. And she owns the most beautiful fob watch...
1. Angela Lake

_Surrounded. That was my first thought on the situation. Most people would be terrified in my current position – surrounded by an army of the worst creatures that anyone in my family has ever faced, my parents trapped and not even aware of who I am yet, although they will know soon – but I wasn't. in all honesty, I was just plain irritated._

"_I am the Angel." I shouted at the assembled army. "The daughter of the Oncoming Storm and River Song. You think that my __dad__ is scary? You think that my __mum__ is terrifying? Put them together, and add in a bit of fiery. Scottish. Temper. Then you've got me." A pause, to let that sink in, then, "Basically, __run__."_

That's when I woke up.

* * *

Next morning, I was up early, leaving my flat to go for a run before I had to get to work. I had already written down my dream from the night before, but it was still bugging me. I'd been having these dreams for as long as I could remember. I was always there, but the dreams were never from my point of view. I was always watching myself, like an out-of-body experience. Throughout my dreams, though, there were always certain people there. Sometimes they looked different, yet I instinctively knew that they were the same people. There was a man with a blue suit and sandshoes with spiky hair; a man with floppy hair, a big chin, a bow tie and suspenders; and a grey man with rather cross-looking eyebrows and a magicians coat – I knew that they were the same person. There was a little baby; a little girl with bright red hair; a dark-skinned girl with a pink dress and a gun; and a beautiful woman with kind grey eyes and the biggest hair imaginable – they were all the same woman. Then there were others. I could always remember faces, but never any names.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, that I didn't even notice where I was going until I crashed into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!" a man's voice said frantically. I sat on the ground for a moment, trying to push my unmanageable curls back out of my face. I finally managed to – it's ridiculous just how much hair I have – and looked up at who knocked me over.

My next words got caught in my throat as soon as I saw him. Honey brown eyes looked at me with concern, and slightly shaggy, light brown hair made him look absolutely _adorable._ He was tall, and rather skinny.

Proper skinny, though. Like a matchstick man.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a hand being held out to me. Blushing slightly, I grabbed it and got to my feet.

* * *

Spencer Reid's P.O.V.

"I'm so sorry." I said again. "I didn't think anyone else would be awake this early, so I wasn't watching where I was going."

She laughed slightly, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. I couldn't help but notice that she was rather pretty. Dirty blonde hair fell in a curtain down her back, and big, beautiful green eyes danced as she looked up at me. "It's quite alright, it was as much my fault as it was yours."

Her accent surprised me slightly, but what surprised me more was that I couldn't place her accent. She pronounced some words differently than others, as if her accent had been created by blending together several others.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before." I said, and she smiled.

"No, I just moved into the flat down the hall." She said. "I was just heading out for a run before I have to leave for class."

"Oh, really?" I asked her, interested, although I probably wouldn't be for long. I knew from experience, most girls that looked like this one did normally wouldn't give me the time of day, and the ones that did were usually the least interesting ones, who only cared about makeup and clothes. "What are you studying?"

"I'm getting my doctorate in Archeology." She said happily, making me pause for a second. Luckily, I recovered quickly.

"Wow, that's impressive." I said, and she blushed.

"Thanks. I'd better get a move on, actually. Can't be late for my first class." She said, before waving and beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" I called out, and she turned to look at me questioningly. "What's your name?" I asked.

She smiled. "Angela. Angela Lake. What's yours?"

"Spencer Reid." I said, and she smiled, before giving a curtsy.

"Well then, Sir Spencer Reid of Virginia," she said, looking at me with laughter dancing in her eyes, "It's been a pleasure, and I hope to make your acquaintance again."

I gave a bow, smiling awkwardly. "And yours as well, Lady Angela Lake."

She started laughing at that, before walking off. I just stood there smiling for a minute, before remembering why I was even up this early. I swore under my breath, running off to my car so I could hopefully make it to work before Hotch got too pissed off.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the TARDIS_

The Doctor hit one last lever, materializing into the Vortex.

"Catherine! Angel, where are you? It's your turn to pick where we go!" he called out, but got no response. Then the Doctor realized that he hadn't seen his daughter for a while now. He wasn't sure how long – trying to measure time on the TARDIS was extremely difficult – but he figured it had to have been at least a week or so.

"Where could she be?" he muttered to himself, before remembering. He had dropped her off at her house in Leadworth last week.

"Silly Doctor." He said, scolding himself as he put in the coordinates that would land the TARDIS in his daughter's living room.

"Angel, Daddy's home!" the Doctor called out as he pulled the TARDIS doors open and stepped out into his little girl's house.

Well, she wasn't really his little girl anymore, he thought sadly. She might still look like an 18 year old, but they – River, Angel, Amy, Rory, Vastra, Jenny, Strax, Sarah Jane and Luke Smith, Mickey and Martha Smith-Jones and Kate Lethbridge-Stewart – had recently celebrated her 119th birthday.

All thoughts of that sort left his mind immediately after looking around the living room, though.

There was an inch of dust on every surface, and furniture tossed every which way. The Doctor began panicking, and raced into the TARDIS, before heading to Stormcage to pick up his bespoke psychopath.

Something had happened to their daughter.


	2. The Second Meeting

Later on that week, Spencer Reid had just gotten back from a case when the doorbell rang. He groaned slightly, irritated that he would have to get up from where he had thrown himself on the couch to answer the door.

His irritation faded as soon as he opened the door, though.

"Hello again, Spencer Reid." Angela Lake said cheerfully. "May I come in?"

"What happened to you?" He asked playfully, taking in her appearance. She was dressed rather casually – jeans, sneakers, and a green t-shirt, with her long straight hair bound back in a braid. But that wasn't the funny part. She was covered in flour, white powder clinging to every bit of her.

"I was just doing some baking, but I'm all out of double cream." She said. "Do you have any?"

"Double cream?" Spencer asked, confused. "What's that?"

Angela rolled her eyes. "That's right. You Americans and your mucking around with English. What do you call it again?" she was silent for a second as she thought it over, before snapping her fingers. "Hefty cream! That's it!" she exclaimed.

Reid chuckled. "Do you mean heavy cream?" he asked, and she blushed.

"Yeah, that." She said, and he nodded, motioning for her to follow him to his kitchen. He rummaged through his fridge for a minute before pulling out the cream.

"Here you go." He said, and she smiled.

"Thanks, love!" she said, failing to notice his blush at her choice of words. She was about to walk out the door when she turned back around.

"Would you want to come over and help me?" she asked.

He thought about it for a second, and then nodded. "Sure. What are you making?"

"Custard, and possibly trifle." She said happily, and then looked at him curiously. "Do you have fish fingers?"

"I don't think fish have fingers…." He responded, making her laugh.

"Well, we'll just have to go to the grocer's for them, won't we?" she said, before heading out the door. "Come along, Spencer!" she called out, making him laugh as he followed her down the hall.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the TARDIS_

"What do you mean, something's happened to our daughter?" River Song asked her husband frantically, as he danced around the console, hitting buttons and flipping levers.

"Take a look for yourself if you'd like." The Doctor told her, as he dashed over to the TARDIS doors and pushed them open, revealing their daughter's living room.

River's hand flew to her mouth in horror as she took in the scene. Furniture was thrown everywhere, dust covered every surface – it looked like no one had been here for months.

River immediately walked over to one of the book shelves, scanning it for a certain book.

"River, what are you doing?" the Doctor asked her.

"Looking for Catherine's copy of _Summer Falls_" River answered, before pulling it off of the shelf. She opened the book, revealing a note tucked inside. Pulling it out, she read the note, and then fell back into a chair, devastated.

"River? River, what is it? What happened?" the Doctor asked his wife frantically. She just held out the note in reply.

With each line that the Doctor read, he became even more distraught.

_Dear Mum and Dad – _

_I really mucked everything up this time. I met this guy, down at the local pub, a few months ago. He seemed like the nicest guy, and we started going out. Then, the other week, he came across my sonic lipstick – the one you modeled after Sarah Jane's. When he confronted me about it, I panicked and told him the truth – for the most part. Not species or anything, just that I was an alien. He went barmy, and started attacking me, trying to kill me, saying it was his duty to 'protect the Earth from invaders' and all that rubbish. I managed to get away with my Vortex Manipulator, but he contacted the authorities. Apparently, there is still a Torchwood base that Jack hasn't managed to turn to the good side yet, 'cause now they're on my tail, along with my insane ex and some of his mates. So I snuck onto the TARDIS, and left my Manipulator there, then used the Chameleon Arch on myself. I'm writing you this before doing that, of course. The TARDIS is dropping me off at a random spot, but it's confined to Earth. I won't have a companion with me to help me through this, like you did Dad, so I'm counting on you two. Save me, Mum, Dad, just like you always promised you would._

_Love,_

_Catherine Amelia Song_

_The Angel_


	3. It's a date

Ianto Jones was standing in the Cardiff Tourist Office – the cover for Torchwood, when the couple walked in.

"Sorry, we're closed." Ianto said his standard response to the odd tourist who _actually_ thought that the tourist office was a tourist office.

"I don't think so." A woman's voice said, and Ianto looked up. They were an odd couple, to say the least. The woman was on the shorter side, with curves in all the right places, and a wild mane of the frizziest blonde curls the Welshman had ever seen. On the other hand, the man next to her was younger, tall and gangly, with the most awful fashion sense.

"Pardon?" Ianto asked, deciding to play innocent.

"Captain Jack Harkness." The woman said, and Ianto noticed the slight note of feral rage in her tone. That slight inflection was what caused him to push a button under the desk, which would automatically start sending the video feed from where he was back to the Hub.

"I'm sorry, who?" Ianto asked, feigning innocence once more.

"Right. We really don't have time for this." The man said suddenly, stepping forward and placing his hands on the desk. "Here's what you're going to do. In a moment, you are going to push the button that opens the door to Torchwood, upon the command of Captain Jack Harkness. Then we are going to go inside, get answers from the Captain, and my wife River, here –" he motioned to the woman next to him, who smiled coldly at Ianto, " – just might get what she _really_ wants at the moment."

Ianto gulped, slightly disturbed by the look in this man's eyes. He was so young, yet his eyes were ancient, and filled with fury.

"And why would I do that?" he asked, slightly surprised that he managed to keep from sounding scared out of his wits.

"Because," the man said, and then he looked up at the CCTV camera that was currently recording everything and sending it all to the Hub. "The Doctor is in."

Not even a minute later, the phone sitting at the information desk rang. Ianto looked at it in surprise for a moment, while the strange couple just smirked at each other. Ianto picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Let them in." was all that Captain Jack Harkness said before hanging up.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Quantico, Virginia….._

"So, Mr. Reid," Angela Lake started, but was interrupted by the man in question.

"Actually, it's, um, Doctor Reid." He said, and then blushed as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"All right, _Doctor_." She amended. They were sitting in her kitchen waiting for the fish fingers to cook – Spencer still wasn't sure why she had wanted fish fingers in the first place. "Tell me about yourself."

"Like what? What do you want to know?" he asked, surprised. Everything about Angela surprised him, it seemed. He had to admit, he was profiling her as he sat in her apartment. He couldn't help it! She was just so…. Fascinating. She was very pretty, and ridiculously intelligent, and seemed to be rather girly for the most part, as she wore mostly skirts and dresses. A quick look around her apartment proved the rest of his profile to be accurate.

"Well, do you have any family?" she asked. "A job? What's your favourite book, food, colour? We've been talking a lot, yet I barely know anything about you."

"Um, okay." Spencer said, not sure where to begin. "Um, I grew up in Las Vegas, where it was just my mother and I. I graduated from a public high school when I was 13, then started at Caltech when I was 14, before going on to MIT. After that, I joined the FBI when I was 23, and have been working with the BAU – the Behavioral Analysis Unit – for 3 years now."

"So that makes you 26?" Angela asked, &amp; he nodded, before finally asking her his questions.

"What about you?" he asked, hoping to sound casual. "What's your story?"

Angela smiled indulgently. "Let's see….. I am 24 years old; I was left on my mum's doorstep as an infant, and was soon adopted by Sarah Jane Smith, who is a freelance investigative journalist. When I was about 16, she adopted again, a 14 year old named Luke Smith, and then a 12 year old girl two years after that named Skylar Smith, but we all call her Sparky. I started at Oxford when I was 18, and graduated with my undergraduate degree in archeology before moving here." She finished with a shrug.

"Why?" Spencer asked, and his question seemed to catch her off guard.

"Why what?"

"Why move here?" he asked, and she visibly tensed up. "Never mind."

They just sat in an awkward silence then for a few minutes before Spencer gathered up the nerve to talk again.

"So what about your accent?" he asked.

"What about it?" She asked, as she went to get the fish fingers out of the oven. Angela piled a bunch of them onto a plate and moved back to the table, where she proceeded to dip the fish fingers in custard before eating them.

"Well, normally I can tell where someone is from based on their accent. But yours – it's different. It almost sounds like a mash-up of several different accents. Why is that? And how can you eat that?" Spencer asked, and she smiled.

"Well, I told you how my mum is an investigative reporter. When she would leave home to go get information for a story, she would leave me either at her friend's house across the street, or at her other friends who lived nearby. They were Scottish, and I loved going over to their house, and I suppose I just picked up the accent. And what are you talking about, fish fingers and custard are delicious!" She said defensively.

Spencer raised his arms in surrender, and then winced as his phone vibrated.

"Sorry, I have to take this." He apologized, and she smiled.

"No problem." She said, and he reflected again on how gorgeous her accent was.

"Dr. Reid." Spencer said, answering his phone, as he continued to look at Angela across the table. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as she ate another fish finger dipped into custard, making her laugh.

"Alright. I'll be there in 15." He finished, then hung up with a sigh and stood up. "Sorry, Angela, I've got to go. We have a case; I'll probably be gone for a few days." He said, as she walked him to the door.

"It's alright, Spencer." She said, but he could detect a hint of sadness in her voice. That was what made him turn around.

"Let me make it up to you?" he asked suddenly, and then blushed when she looked at him strangely.

_Stupid! _ He cursed himself. _You've only known her for a few weeks! What were you thinking?_

He was so busy mentally scolding himself that he almost missed her response.

"Sure, sounds like fun." She said, beaming at him.

He did a double take. "Wait, what?"

She laughed. "I said, it sounds like fun. Call me when you get back?"

He nodded, smiling happily. "Alright, so, I'll, um, I'll call you, yeah." He managed to stutter out, before banging into the door as he left the apartment.

He was halfway down the hall before she called him back.

"Spencer, did you forget something?" Angela asked. Seeing his look of confusion, she rolled her eyes playfully.

"My phone number?" she reminded him, and then laughed as he blushed. He jogged back to her, and she grabbed his arm, writing her number on his palm.

"'Ta, then." She said, smiling at him as he left.

* * *

_Cardiff_

_Torchwood 3_

_The Hub_

"Doctor!" Captain Jack Harkness said as his oldest – _literally _– friend walked into the Hub with a beautiful woman on his arm. "You've regenerated. And got a new companion!"

He walked over, and gave her that smile that always seemed to make people go weak at the knees.

"Captain Jack Harkness. And you are….?"

"Married." River responded smoothly, making the rest of the Torchwood team snicker. It was rare to see Jack Harkness get shut down at all, let alone that quickly.

"Jack, what do you know about the other Torchwood bases?" the Doctor asked sharply, getting him to focus.

"They were all destroyed." Ianto called from where he stood in the doorway, making the Doctor spin around.

"You!" he said, accusatory. "I thought I recognized you. You were at Torchwood One, at the battle of Canary Wharf, weren't you?"

Ianto nodded. "Yes sir."

River sighed. She was never the most patient woman to begin with, and the circumstances were not helping her patience.

"Right then. Didn't want to have to resort to this, but…." River said, before pulling out an old favorite of hers – her Alpha-Meson blaster, an anniversary present from the Doctor – and shooting the Captain.

The rest of the Torchwood team instantly drew their guns and pointed them at the curly-haired archeologist, while the Doctor moved to shield her from the line of fire.

"If any of you shoot her, you'll have me to answer to." He growled, before turning back to the woman.

"River Song, I told you to wait until after we found out what Jack knew!" he said in irritation.

River rolled her eyes. "Relax, sweetie. Captain Jack will be fine in a minute." Then she shot the man in question a look that was so filled with hate, Gwen wasn't sure how he didn't spontaneously combust. "Unless he knows about what happened to my little girl. _Then, _I'll make sure that he _stays_ dead."

The previously dead Captain sat up, head in his hands, and groaned in pain.

"What the hell, Doc?" he asked grumpily. "You need to teach your companion to be more careful with her guns!"

"Jack that is my _wife_ you're talking about." The Doctor responded angrily, making Jack look up in shock. It wasn't the Doctor's words that shocked him, though – it was his tone. He'd never heard the Doctor sound that angry before. "Insulting River is where you cross a line."

The Doctor reached down and grabbed Jack by the shirt collar, yanking him to his feet.

"But do you know what's even worse for your health, _Jack_?" the Doctor asked, seething with rage.

"Uh, letting my libido drop?" Jack asked cheekily.

The rest of the Torchwood team was amazed at their boss's stupidity. They were standing a good 3 meters away from the irate Time Lord, and were practically cowering in fear from the look that he was giving Jack.

"No." the Doctor growled, staring at Jack Harkness with the same look that sent the Daleks running. "Sending _Torchwood_ after my _daughter_."


	4. Meeting the Team

**A/N~ I just realized that I forgot to do this bit so far:**

**TIMELINES:**

**Criminal Minds – beginning of Season 4**

**Doctor Who – spread out during the wibbly-wobbly-ness of the Matt Smith Era, after TWORS.**

**I do not own Doctor Who or Criminal Minds.**

**Also, this might not seem like such a big deal, but it kind of is for my writing style: I'm changing Angela's style from girly-girl to artsy/girly, if that makes sense….**

* * *

_Four months later_

Reid's P.O.V.

We - the team, that is – were on a case at the moment, in San Diego, California, when my phone rang. The team looked at me oddly as "God Save the Queen" began playing as my ringtone. I blushed slightly, but answered the call as I moved a few feet away from where the team was standing at the bulliten board in the middle of the police station.

"Hello, sweetie." The familiar tones of Angela's voice said happily.

"Hey." I said, trying not to slip up and add "honey" or "angel" onto the end like normal.

"Are you with the team right now?" she asked, catching on quickly.

"Yeah." I admitted, and she sighed.

"Sweetie, they are going to find out about me eventually, whether you want them to or not. And I'm sure that they would prefer it if they heard about me from you." She said, and I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" I admitted, making her laugh.

"I'm always right." She said, then added, "I'm British."

"Cheeky." I retorted, and she laughed again.

"I want to meet your team when you get back." She said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." I said stiffly, then added a soft "love you." Before hanging up.

As I walked back over to the team, Morgan was looking at me oddly.

"Who was that, Reid?" he asked, then joked, "Does pretty boy have a girl tucked away somewhere?"

So imagine the look on his face when I replied with, "Actually, I do. Her name is Angela Lake, and she wants to meet you all once we get back to Quantico."

"Well, I'm sure that we're all anxious to meet this woman who can keep up with boy genius over here." J.J. said after a minute or two, and they all got back to the case.

* * *

_Morgan's P.O.V._

Once pretty boy told us about his girlfriend, I waited for the first chance I could get to slip away and call up Garcia. It took about half an hour for me to be able to slip away, but I was dialing Garcia's number the second I was out of sight.

"Office of Unfettered Omniscence. Penelope Garcia is in. Speak, O Fortune One."

"Hey, baby girl." I said, smiling happily. Just talking to Garcia made me happier, honestly. That girl is unbreakable, I swear. "Listen, I need you to look up a name for me."

"All right, give me one second." She said, and I could see her in my mind's eye, sitting down in her chair and getting poised to type. "Shoot"

"The name's Angela Lake." I said.

"Huh. This chick is a suspect? She's way too adorable to even be considered as a killer." Garcia said a moment later.

"No, mama. She's Reid's girl." I said, then held the phone away from my ear and braced myself for the squeal I knew would be coming as a result of my words. Sure enough, not even ten seconds later, the awaited sound occurred.

"Well, just by her picture she already doesn't seem like my Junior G-man's type. Sending you the files now."

"Thanks, Garcia." I hung up my phone, and turned to see Rossi staring at me.

"Judging by the ear-shattering squeal, I'm going to guess that you just asked Garcia for information on Reid's girlfriend." He said, nonplussed, and I nodded. He grinned. "Good." He said. "I was afraid I would have to call Garcia myself. The last time I did that, she answered the phone with 'Talk dirty to me'."

I laughed. "She did the same thing to Strauss once."

* * *

_Four days later_

Reid's P.O.V.

We were on the plane headed back to Quantico, about halfway back, when the questions began.

"Hey, kid," Morgan began, "how come you didn't tell us about your girl before now?"

I looked at them nervously, before admitting, "I didn't want to scare her away. She only moved here about 6 months ago, and I didn't want to make her even more nervous about meeting a bunch of FBI agents."

"So where'd you meet?" that one was from J.J., and it actually made me blush.

"Um…. I kind of ran her over when I was leaving my apartment…." I admitted, making the team laugh, before they went back to their various activities. I was kind of surprised.

"What? That's all you're going to ask me?" I said, shocked.

Prentiss nodded. "We already know the rest of it."

"What? How?" I spluttered, then…. "GARCIA!"

* * *

Garcia's P.O.V.

Later that night, once the team had all gotten back to Quantico, and I had fussed over my babies, we all headed to one of our favorite bars, where Reid said his girlfriend would come and meet us. Over the last few days, I had made sure that everyone on the team had received a copy of the files I found on the girl:

**Name: **Lake, Angela Harmony

**Age: **24

**Date of Birth:** November 11, 1985

**Family: **

Sarah Jane Smith – mother, adoptive

Luke Smith – brother, adoptive; age 16

Skylar Smith – sister, adoptive; age 13; deceased

**Occupation:** student; studying for doctorate in archeology

**Schooling: **attended Oxford for 3 years; transferred to Virginia State 7 months ago

**Affiliations: **Oxford University; UNIT; Virginia State University

**Current Location: **Quantico, Virginia

**Criminal Record:** none (see IDRIS for more information)

But no matter how hard I tried, I could never get into IDRIS, whatever it was. I couldn't even find it anywhere!

So we knew about her, but had yet to actually meet this chickie. We had only been at the bar for five minutes or so when I saw Reid's face light up as he smiled at someone standing behind me. Turning around, I saw the girl from the files – Angela. She was wearing a white strapless top underneath a cropped jean jacket, with a floral high-low skirt and dangling earrings shaped like celery stalks – something I thought that no one would ever be able to pull off – and matching heels, and a white bow in her hair. She was honestly adorable, and I couldn't help but coo as Reid walked over and kissed her hello, before grabbing her hand and leading her over to where we were.

"Angela, this is my team." My junior G-man said nervously, as he introduced us. "Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau –" Jayje glared at him, and he quickly amended what he said. "J.J., sorry; Derek Morgan, and Penelope Garcia." He looked at her then, and I practically squealed at the look that he was giving her. "Guys, this is Angela, my girlfriend."

"Hello." She said, blushing slightly at all of the stares. "I've heard a lot about all of you, although judging by your reactions, I'm sure that the same cannot be said about me."

"Yeah, pretty boy hasn't really mentioned you at all." Morgan said, and she giggled.

"Pretty boy?" she asked, then got a faraway look in her eye. "Are you sure that we haven't met before, Agent Morgan?"

"Call me Derek." My chocolate Adonis told her, then responded, "No, why?"

She shook her head. "Its probably nothing…. Its just I feel like I've heard that term before…."

We all looked at each other in confusion for a second, before Angela laughed.

"Blimey, you lot are a solemn bunch!" she said, before turning to my junior g-man. "I'm gonna grab a pint, you want any?"

Reid just shook his head awkwardly, and she walked away. As soon as she was gone, JJ, Emily, and I pounced.

"OMG, you guys are so adorable!" I said.

"She's definitely not what we were expecting from you Spence." That one was Jayje.

"Yeah, she's _fun_." That one was Emily, teasing as usual.

"So you guys like her?" Reid asked us, almost nervously.

"Why should it matter if we like her?" Morgan asked. "Do you like her?"

"Yeah." Reid admitted, after thinking about it for a minute. "Yeah, I think I do."

When Angela came back over, she was immeadiatly pulled into girl talk with the rest of the group.

_Reid's P.O.V._

Angela seemed to be really nervous, so I was looking for a way to get her to relax. Then I spotted it, and left the group for a minute or two….

_Angela's P.O.V._

_Five minutes later…._

"Would a Miss Angela Lake please come up to the stage?" a voice called out throughout the crowd, and I froze. I looked over to where Spencer was standing, to see him smiling victoriously at me. Suddenly, I found myself being pushed up to the stage by the girls of the BAU.

When I finally made it onto the stage, a microphone was thrust into my hand, and I froze on the spot.

Apparently, I was doing karaoke. The DJ asked me what song I would like to do, but for some reason, one unbeknownst to even me, I waved him off and started singing softly.

_When tomorrow comes_

_I'll be on my own_

_Feeling frightened of_

_The things that I don't know_

My voice slowly began to grow stronger, and by the time I started the second verse, I had the attention of everyone in the crowd.

_When tomorrow comes_

_Tomorrow comes_

_Tomorrow comes_

People were looking at me in confusion at first, but slowly, the confusion was replaced by smiles.

_And though the road is long_

_I look up to the sky_

_In the dark I found, I stop and I won't fly_

_And I sing along, I sing along, then I sing along_

I found Spencer in the crowd, along with his team, and I couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. Then, one of his team members – Morgan, I think – pulled out his phone and started waving it above his head, like a lighter. The rest of the team caught on quickly, and soon, the whole bar was following along.

_I got all I need when I got you and I_

_I look around me, and see sweet life_

_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

_You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_

_Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes_

_Can't lie, it's a sweet life_

_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

_You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_

_Cause you're my flash light_

_You're my flash light, you're my flashlight_

As I sang, I could feel my confidence levels soaring.

_I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top_

_I'm not the afraid when the rain won't stop_

_Cause you light the way_

_You light the way, you light the way_

I had no idea where I was getting the words to the song from, as I was pretty sure that I had never heard them before, but they rolled off of my tongue like I had sang them a million times before.

_I got all I need when I got you and I_

_I look around me, and see sweet life_

_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

_You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_

_Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes_

_Can't lie, it's a sweet life_

_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

_You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_

_Cause you're my flash light_

_You're my flash light, you're my flash light_

_I got all I need when I got you and I_

_I look around me, and see sweet life_

_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

_You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_

_Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes_

_Can't lie, it's a sweet life_

_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

_You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_

_Cause you're my flash light_

_You're my flash light, you're my flash light_

* * *

I finished to a massive round of applause, and I couldn't seem to wipe the smile off of my face as I made my way back over to Spencer.

"That was fantastic!" Penelope said as soon as I got there.

"Thanks." I said, blushing slightly. I was much more relaxed than I was when I had first arrived at the bar, and Spencer wrapping an arm around my waist only relaxed me further.

"What was that song?" Emily asked me.

I thought about it for a second, then shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, whatever it was, it was beautiful." JJ said, and I smiled at her.

The rest of the night was spent tossing back pints, laughing, and getting to know each other.

**A/N~ There are several hints to Angela's true identity scattered throughout the different chapters. If you find any, review and let me know, and you will be mentioned in the next update!**


	5. Sorry

**A/N~ Hello sweeties! I am sorry to announce that I will be putting Codename: Lake on hiatus for a while. I know that it is awful of me, and I am truly sorry, but I want to finish up stories that I have had waiting patiently for my attention for ages now, and I would like to finish the sister story (or at least get more of it written), Codename: Angel, before I continue. Once again, I am sorry, but here is a small preview of what is to come to keep you lovely readers from eating me alive:**

* * *

_I woke up lazily and stretched, before rolling over in my bed and opening my eyes. As soon as I did, though, I screamed._

_Spencer Reid was sleeping next to me._

_"__WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!"_

* * *

I walked in the door of our apartment to hear country music blaring, &amp; I had to hold back my laughter.

It was a source of endless amusement for me how my girlfriend - British through and through - had completely fallen in love with country music. We had gone down to Georgia for the weekend when it came on the radio - and now that I thought about it, that was the same song that was playing now, and that I could already hear Angela belting

_"Must've been wild angels, wild angels/ watching over you and me/ wild angels, wild angels/ baby what else could it be"_

* * *

"Alright team, we've got a case in New York." Hotch said, followed by a petite black woman who looked to be about 30 or so. "We'll be sharing jurisdiction on this case with UNIT, which is why Miss Smith is here."

"Hello there." she said kindly, as she looked us all over. She was not what I had expected someone from UNIT to look like, that's for sure. Instead of the typical soldier, she was small and lithe, yet still had the bearings of a warrior.

"And its Dr. Smith-Jones, by the way, Agent Hotchner." she said, and Hotch apologized quickly. "No, its all right. I usually just use Jones, anyways. But you lot can just call me Martha."

* * *

"Hello there." said the strange-looking man. "I'm the Doctor."

"What's your real name?" Morgan asked, as we watched him interrogate the man.

"It's the Doctor." he kept insisting.

"That can't be your name."

"But it is!" he protested. "Knock knock?"

"Who's there?" Morgan sighed.

"Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"Now you're getting it!"


	6. Easter Egg

**A/N~ Okay, so I know it is really cliche to have a Time-Lord-disguised-as-a-human fic that involves the Easter Egg from "Blink", but what can I say? I just couldn't help myself.**

_Angela's P.O.V._

Spener had come over earlier and suggested that we have a film night to celebrate a full week without him having to leave on a case. I laughed, teasing him that he just wanted an excuse to sit with me for hours, which made him blush as he tried to stutter out a response.

Luckily for him, I agreed that it would be fun, so we soon settled down.

8888

Once the film was over, I stayed put, while Spencer tried to get up and go put another film on. I made a little noise in protest and turned so that we were face to face. Within moments, we were snogging the life out of each other.

That lasted until we had to pull apart so that we could breathe, and Spencer succeeded in getting up.

"Before we start the next one," he said, "I want to look at the Special Features."

I nodded, and he grabbed the remote, scrolling through them for a moment, before putting the remote down and leaving the room.

I picked it up and continued to look through the list before I saw it.

A little black 'x' in the middle of a black bar.

"What's that?" I asked, intrigued. Spencer came back in from the kitchen, where he had gone to fetch another soda.

"What's what?" he asked, and I pointed to the 'x'. "Oh, it's a hidden feature that Morgan told me about before." my boy genius said excitedly. "He said it's called an Easter Egg."

"Well, lets see what it is then." I said, and we resumed our previous positions - Spencer sprawled out on the couch, with my head on his lap and his fingers running through my hair.

I pressed the play button, and the video started. A rather handsome man - although for some strange reason, my stomach turned when I thought that - with spiky hair and a pinstriped suit came and sat down.

"He's probably some movie expert or something." I said, popping another piece of popcorn into my mouth.

"Yep, that's me." the man said.

"Oh, that's bonkers." I said. "It's like he can hear us."

Spencer just laughed. "No, it's okay. I've seen this before, Garcia showed it to me. He always says that."

"Yes I do."

"And that." Spencer said.

The guy smiled. "Yep, and this."

"He can hear us! Oh my God, you can really hear us!" I said. I knew that I should be at least a little worried, but I could only really feel excitement at the thought of the mystery in front of me.

Spencer said, rolling his eyes. "Of course he can't hear us." Even though he sounded confident, his eyes told a different story.

He grabbed the DVD case, and started to read over the special features. "Actor Commentaries, Deleted Scenes, Trailers…"

"Are you going to read out the whole thing?" the man asked, sounding peeved, and I laughed.

Reid blushed, laying the box back down. "Sorry."

"Who are you?" I asked, intrigued.

"I'm a time traveller." The man replied, and I pulled back in shock. "Or I was. I'm stuck in 1969."

Suddenly, a pretty-looking black woman showed up on the screen. "We're stuck. All of space and time he promised me. Now I've got a job in a shop, I've got to support him!" she complained, and for some reason I felt bad for her. It was just a freaky scene on a DVD, and I was empathizing with the actors!

"Martha!" the man scolded, and Martha looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"Are you mad?" I asked him incredulously.

"Quite possibly." he said, and I laughed in disbelief. My boy genius was beginning to freak out, but I didn't pay him any attention.

I took a deep breath before talking again, trying to puzzle it out. "Ok, so 1969? That's where you are?"

"'Fraid so." came the reply.

"But you're answering me! You can't know exactly what I'm 'bout ta say 40 years before I say it!" I protested.

The man looked almost offended. "38!"

"No he's not, Angela!" Spencer said harshly. "Stop, please! You're scaring me!"

"How! How is this possible? Tell me!" I demanded.

"Ange, it's just a recording!" Spencer protested.

"People don't understand time. It's not what you think it is." he said.

"Then what is it?" I asked, almost challenging the telly.

"Complicated."

I snorted. "That's specific."

"Very complicated."

"Well I'm clever, and I'm listening. And now you've made me curious, so start bloody explaining already." I said.

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect... but actually, from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly... timey-wimey... stuff."

I snorted. "Yeah that made sense. Words got away from you, yeah?"

"It got away from me, yeah." He agreed.

"I swear, he can bloody hear us!" I said, excited, as I turned on the sofa to look at Spencer.

"Well I can hear you." He said, as if it was obvious.

"This is impossible!" Spencer said, his voice shaky.

I, on the other hand, was practically bouncing with excitement. "No! It's Brilliant!"

"Well not hear you exactly, but I know everything you're gonna say."

"Oh, that's scary." I said teasingly, but in reality, his words did leave me with goosebumps.

"How can you know what I'm gonna say?" I asked.

"Look to your left."

I turned to look, but saw nothing other than the wall of bookshelves that was always there. "There's nothing there." I said, confused.

"Angela, would you please listen to me?" Spencer said, and I finally turned to him. My heart dropped when I saw just how frantic he had become in his attempts to get me to stop.

I crawled up to sit next to him on the sofa, tucking my head into his shoulder in an attempt to get him to relax.

"I've got a copy of the finished transcript, it's on my autocue."

"What transcript?" I asked him as I shot back up, then turned to Spencer. "What in the name of Rassilon is he talking about?"

"I told you, I'm a time traveller - I got it in the future!" he said, sounding exasperated.

"You're reading aloud from a transcript of a conversation you're still having?" I asked him. "Where the hell did you get the transcript?"

"Oh, wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey…"

I snorted, looking at Spencer. "You're right, he's a bloody madman." For some reason, that statement made me feel… better, I suppose. The man started talking again before I had a chance to really examine the feeling.

"What matters is, we can communicate. We have got big problems now. They have taken the blue box, haven't they? The Angels have the phone box." he said, and I laughed.

"'The Angels have the phone box'" I repeated, looking up at Spencer. "That should be on a t-shirt."

But now Spencer looked intrigued as well. "What does he mean by angels? Like, angel statues, or…" he trailed off as the man answered his question.

"Creatures from another world." was the response.

"But they're just statues." I protested.

"Only when you see them." he said mysteriously.

"What does that mean?" I asked, confused beyond belief.

"Lonely Assassins, they used to be called." he explained, and I wondered again how he knew what I was going to say. "No one quite knows where they came from, but they're as old as the Universe, or very nearly, and they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defense system ever evolved. They're quantum locked. They don't exist when they're being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature, they freeze into rock. No choice, it's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. 'Course, a stone can't kill you either, but then you turn your head away. Then you blink, and oh yes it can!"

Even as Spencer snorted at that ridiculous statement, I couldn't help but think of all of the angel statues that I had seen since coming to America… especially the one time that I went to New York City.

"That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping, they can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. Loneliest creatures in the Universe. And I'm sorry. I am very, very sorry, it's up to you now."

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked incredulously. Maybe Spencer was right, maybe this guy was just a nutter...

"The blue box; it's my time machine. There is a world of time energy in there that they could feast on forever, but the damage they would do could switch off the sun. You have got to send it back to me."

Spencer was still talking to me, but I had no idea what he was saying.

_The blue box. _I had barely registered that he had even said them then first time, but there was no ignoring them now. Those three words kept on running through my head, even though I had no idea what he was talking about. There was a strange ache in my chest, and my vision had blurred. When I reached up to rub at my eyes, I felt wetness - for some reason, I had started to cry.

"And that's it, I'm afraid. There's no more from you on the transcript, that's the last I've got. I don't know what stopped you talking but I can guess. They're coming. The Angels are coming for you, but listen -your life could depend on this- don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you could believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink." he paused. "Good luck."

Spencer sighed in relief as the clip ended. "See, Ange?" he said, his voice still a little bit shaky. "I told you, it's just some guy saying a bunch of random phrases. It's meant to scare people, to shake them up a little, that's all."

I sat back down on the couch next to Spencer, and sighed. "Yes, I suppose you're right." I admitted, and he kissed my forehead before going to put in another movie.

But even as the opening scene of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone _played, my mind was still on that strange video, and the feeling of dread and sorrow that it gave me.


	7. Why I Hid

**WARNING: mentions of abuse in this chapter, mainly in the italics in the first section, and then slight mentions later on.**

**A/N~ it is so hard for me to write Cas – sorry, **_**Angela**_ **like this, like a girly girl who is ok with letting people see the damage. So apologies if it seems forced, or if anyone seems OOC. But I figured that since the Chameleon Arch is part of the TARDIS, and the TARDIS is the Angel's grandmother, that the old girl would do anything to make sure that Cas is completely hidden from John, even if that meant changing everything about her.**

8 8 8

'_John?' I called out as I walked through the door of our small flat in London. 'John, I'm back.'_

_I walked into the kitchen, and began to put away everything I had picked up at the grocer's, when a low voice stopped me._

'_What is this?' _

_I gulped, before turning to face the owner of the voice. I figured that I had just left clothes on the floor of the bathroom again, or maybe forgot to finish the dishes this morning. _

_It was far worse._

_My eyes widened in alarm as I saw what my boyfriend of 6 months held in his hand. A familiar instrument, wrapped in the same silver-and-bronze casing as my Dad's, only mine had a purple light instead of a green one._

_My sonic screwdriver._

'_It's nothing, John.' I told him, crossing the room to where he stood so I could attempt to pry the tool from his hand. 'Just an old toy from when I was a tot.'_

'_Why are you lying to me?' he asked, his voice dangerously low. That was the type of low voice that always signaled danger for me, as the next level of anger after the voice involved fists. _

'_YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU LIE TO ME!' he shouted, before striking me across the face, hard. I fell to the floor in pain, tears already gathering in my eyes. _

_He reached down and grabbed my chin in his hand, forcing me to look up at him. 'What are you?'_

'_What are you talking about, John?' I asked, desperately trying to work my way out of my predicament._

_He kicked me in the stomach, hard. "Tell me the truth. You're one of __them__, aren't you? An alien. A freak. Admit it." He shouted._

"_YES!" I shouted, unable to take it anymore. For the first time in my life, I was ashamed of who I was. Ashamed to be the daughter of the Last of the Time Lords and his bespoke psychopath._

_But that shame gave way to another feeling. One that I hadn't felt since I had began to date John._

_Rage. Pure, unbridled, fury._

_This man – this _human _man – had done the impossible, and made me feel ashamed of who I was. And that was not going to fly._

"_Yes, I'm an alien." I said, my voice so deadly calm that Mum would've been proud. "But do you know what? I'm a __good __alien. You might find that hard to believe, being a simple-minded ape-man, but it is true. Do you know how many times I have saved your miserable little hide? Too many to count. And that's not even factoring in the rest of my family."_

_As I stalked towards the man that had once held power over me, I saw a flicker of panic in his eyes. But that was only there for a second. Then he did the unthinkable._

"_I'm going to kill you." He threatened, making me step back for a second. That was my second mistake – my first mistake was ever letting the scumbag near me. "I'm going to hunt you down and kill you, and the rest of your freaky little alien friends, no matter how long it takes. I'm going to call up some old buddies of mine who worked at Torchwood One –" the look of complete terror at just the mention of One made his grin become impossibly wider, "- and then I'm going to turn you over to them."_

"NOOOOO!" I shot up in bed, covered in a cold sweat. So of course, Spencer crashing into my room didn't help much.

He came over, tried to put his arms around me, to comfort me, but I shied away. "No!" I cried, babbling. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry John! I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I promise!"

"Ange! Angela! Angie!" Spencer shouted, and I calmed down slightly, just enough for him to be able to move close enough so that he could wrap his arms around me and hold me tight. I just curled up in his arms, and cried. We just sat there in my bed like that until I fell back asleep.

_The next morning…_

I woke up lazily and stretched, before rolling over in my bed and opening my eyes. As soon as I did, though, I screamed.

Spencer Reid was sleeping next to me.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" I screamed, effectively waking him up. Yes, he had slept in my flat last night, but that was only because he lost the key to his flat, and the land lord wouldn't be able to get him a new one for a few days. But he had fallen asleep on my sofa, I was sure of it. So why was he in my bed now?

"Angela," Spencer said seriously, "You had a nightmare last night… or something. Either way, you woke up screaming bloody murder."

"What?" I asked him incredulously. I was pretty sure that I would remember it if something like that had occurred, and I didn't remember anything of the sort. "No I didn't."

"Yes, you did Ange." Spencer said softly, as he pulled me closer. I burrowed into the familiar strength, curling up into a ball so that my head was laying on his chest and my feet were tucked under his bottom. I took comfort in the warmth emanating from his body as he recounted what happened the night before.

"I don't remember it at all." I admitted. I did remember having a nightmare, though. Just not of anything like that. My nightmare had been another one that belonged in my journal.

Upon deciding that, I reached over Spencer, and dug in my bedside table for a moment, looking for the familiar book, bound in brown leather.

Once I finally found it, I didn't waste any time. I immediately grabbed a pencil and began to write down last night's nightmare. I could tell that Spencer was reading the words as I wrote them, but I ignored that in favor of trying to remember every possible detail of my dream.

_I was in a room with walls covered in vines. Other than the walls, it was very hi-tech looking - all chrome and steel; sharp edges, levers and buttons. It was darkly lit, giving the room a depressing feel, but I had a feeling that once upon a time, this room had been bright and cheerful, full of light and laughter. _

_In the middle of the room was a beautiful…. thing. It was made of light - strands of it, interwoven. Even though it was beautiful, something told me that it was dangerous. _

_Then there was a cry of pain, and I looked towards the sound. Laying on the floor in agony was the man. The thief in bow tie and tweed. My father. _

_A girl was kneeling next to him, trying to soothe him. And standing a few feet away..._

_The woman stood there, watching in concern. The one with the space hair and the guns. My mother._

Spencer stopped me. "What are you doing?" he asked me.

"It's called a dream journal." I said, laying down my pencil for a moment. "I've been having the oddest dreams for as long as I can remember, and so I write them all down. I've no idea what they could possibly mean."

He shifted so that he was looking at me. "What happens in your dreams?"

I laughed softly. "They're honestly ridiculous." I admitted.

Spencer smiled. "I don't think that anything you could possibly say would sound ridiculous." he said, and I ducked my head, blushing.

"Alright then." I said, shifting so that I was more comfortable. "In my dreams, I'm... I'm an adventurer." I admitted.

My sweet genius raised an eyebrow at me. "Really?" he teased. "You, an adventurer?"

I nodded seriously. "The daughter of two great adventurers, actually. I never get names, though. Just general descriptions."

"What else?" he asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"We... We travel. Throughout all of time and space. In... In a blue police box called the TARDIS." I admitted, blushing.

"TARDIS?" Spencer asked, puzzled. "What does that mean?"

"Time and Relative Dimension In Space. TARDIS." I said easily. "That's not even the weirdest part."

"No?" he laughed. "Then what is?"

"In my dreams, I didn't grow up with my parents." I said slowly. "I spent a lot of time with them, but most of my childhood was spent in Victorian London, living with a lizard woman and her wife, who was a parlour maid, and a potato man."

That part had Spencer full out laughing.

"Its not funny!" I protested.

"It is!" he said, gasping as he tried to catch his breath.

I crossed my arms, irritated with him. He stopped laughing as I got up out of the bed. "Angela, where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to get a wash." I said stiffly. I couldn't believe that he would have the nerve to laugh at me! I'm his girlfriend, for Rassilon's sake!

Maybe I shouldn't have told him about the dreams after all...

**I'm sorry about the horrible quality of this chapter, I just wanted to get something up asap for all y'all who have been so patient with me.**


	8. Gathering the Troops

**A/N~ I forgot to mention this before, sorry! This whole story takes place during the 15 years in between chapters 9 and 12 of my story Codename: Angel. If you haven't read that one yet, I highly recommend it, even if it is just for a bit of background. **

Torchwood Three

Cardiff

It had only taken the Doctor and River a few minutes - with River driving, of course - to have collected everyone they would need to carry out this particular mission.

The players were:

Dr. Martha Smith-Jones, of UNIT, and her husband, Mickey Smith.

Kate Stewart, head scientific officer of UNIT.

Captain Jack Harkness, immortal leader of Torchwood Three.

Ianto Jones, the Captain's right-hand man - and boyfriend.

And last but most certainly not least, Miss Sarah Jane Smith, with her adopted children Luke and Sky.

"Right then." The Doctor said, starting off the meeting. "We don't have any time to lose, so let's get on with things."

"What's going on, Doctor?" Martha interrupted him. "This isn't going to be like the last time that most of us were together, is it?"

"No." River said, speaking up from her place in the corner of the room. She had brought what appeared to be an enormous amount of weaponry - but in reality was less than half of her collection - and was systematically disassembling them, cleaning them, then reassembling them. "This is much worse."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Sarah Jane asked. "Are you the Doctor's companion?"

River laughed. "I'm a bit more than that, Miss Smith. Or may I call you Sarah?"

"Miss Smith will be fine." Sarah Jane replied stiffly. This strange woman with the crazy hair and obvious love for guns was making her nervous.

"Sorry, dear." the Doctor said, looking at River apologetically. "Everyone, this is Doctor River Song. River, this is everyone - you've already met the Captain and Ianto Jones, and then there's Sarah Jane Smith and her children, Luke and Sky; Mickey and Martha Smith-Jones, and Kate Stewart."

"So who are you?" Mickey asked, before redirecting his attention towards the Doctor. "And what could possibly be worse than a Dalek fleet invadin' the Earth?"

"Martha, do you remember the time that I had to use the fob watch to escape the Family of Blood?" The Doctor asked his former companion.

Martha rolled his eyes. "How could I possibly forget it? I had to be a maid for several weeks!"

River snorted. "Really, sweetie? That wasn't the best idea you've ever had."

"Oi!" The Doctor replied, but there wasn't any real bite behind his words. Instead there was a grudging fondness.

River slid off of her perch - she had been sitting cross-legged on the table while she worked on her weapons - and walked towards the group. "Sorry, everybody." she apologized, wrapping an arm around the Doctor's waist. He immediately did the same to her, and pulled her in closer. "My husband tends to ramble, as I'm sure you've realized by now."

Her words had their intended effect.

"HUSBAND?" That was the reaction of Martha and Mickey.

Sarah Jane just sat there in shock.

"I still can't believe you let her shoot me." Was the good-natured response of Jack Harkness.

Then there was Ianto, Luke, Sky, and Kate, who answered with the more traditional, "Congratulations."

"Yes, well, that doesn't matter at the moment." River said, and everyone in the room - including her husband - stared at her in shock.

"River?" The Doctor asked his wife, sounding hurt.

"You know what I mean, my love." she said impatiently. "We have bigger things to deal with at the moment than planning our next wedding, remember?"

The Doctor shook his head, as if clearing it. "Right. Sorry, dear."

"So what exactly is the problem?" Ianto asked, getting right to business.

"The fob watch had to be used." River said, her voice becoming hard. "By someone who had never done so before, had no backup, and no companion to make sure that she would eventually return. We have no idea where she is, what she's doing, or even what name she is using."

"Who is this person exactly?" Martha asked.

The Doctor squeezed River softly before responding. "Catherine Amelia Song. The Angel."

"Our daughter."


	9. The Turning Point

**A/N~ Hello, my dears! Sorry updates aren't as often - or as high-quality :( - as y'all would probably like, but I've been INSANELY busy as of late. Also, I've started to write a book of my own, so that has been taking up a lot of my time. But don't worry, I promise that I will keep writing fanfiction! **

**So, I'm not sure if I remembered to mention this, but there are two different timelines involved here - the Doctor, River, and friends are in a different time period than Reid, Angela, and the BAU team. For my intent, Angela and the crew are about 10 months ahead of the Whoniverse gang. It might not seem like much, but considering that she has been using the fob watch for that long, and that she and Reid have been dating for about 8 months or so now…**

**ANYWAYS, on with the story!**

_Quantico, Virginia_

_Spencer Reid's P.O.V._

I had just grabbed the last box from Angela's apartment, and was carrying it upstairs to my - sorry, _our _apartment - when I heard a strange noise. I stopped for a second, listening to see if I could hear it again, but when I didn't hear anything, I just shrugged it off and continued on my way upstairs.

What I heard upon entering the apartment that, starting today, Angela and I were sharing, was a different matter entirely.

_It must've been wild angels, wild angels_

_Watching over you and me, yeah_

_Wild angels, wild wild angels_

_baby what else could it be?_

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. My girlfriend of almost one year, British through and through, was belting out country music. Angela's archeology class had been down south about a month ago, helping to excavate an old Native American site, when she had first heard country music. She had fallen in love with it overnight, and country was practically all that she listened to anymore.

I walked into my living room - we were sharing my apartment - to see her adding the rest of her books to the shelves. I had to stop and just watch her for a moment, though.

Her hair was loose, falling in crazy, frizzy curls around her face and down her back. She wore shorts and a ratty purple t-shirt, and no makeup.

I had never seen her look so beautiful.

"What are you staring at?" I was brought out of my thoughts by my girlfriend's voice.

I blushed, realising that I had been caught.

"You." I admitted. "You're so beautiful." Now it was her turn to blush and look away.

"Stop it." she muttered, her accent becoming just a bit more pronounced due to her embarrassment.

I crossed over to her. It wasn't often that she was the bashful one in our relationship - that was usually my job - and so I took advantage of the rare occasion.

"It's true." I said, lifting her chin gently so that she was looking into my eyes. We just stood there for a moment, lost in each other, before I moved to press my lips to hers. We stayed like that for a while - I couldn't really tell you how long, as I honestly lost track of time - before we were interrupted.

_Ring ring._

I groaned in irritation as I pulled away from Angela, fishing my phone out of my pocket.

"Reid." I snapped, my temper getting the better of me. I had just gotten back an hour or so ago, after being in Tampa, Florida for 9 days on a case. All I wanted to do now was finish unpacking these last few boxes, and then go to sleep.

"Hey Kid." Morgan said, chuckling slightly. "Am I interrupting something?"

Of course, that made me blush - I could _feel_ the heat coming off of my face - and Angela started giggling, apparently having heard him.

"Thanks, Derek." she said, standing on her tiptoes to get her mouth as close to the phone as possible.

"No problem, Princess." Derek said. "See you in a bit, Reid." Then he hung up.

I looked down at Angela, an apology already half-formed. She just smiled and kissed me softly.

"Go." She said, looking up at me. "Go save the day, my love."

I nodded once, pulling her in closer for a moment before sadly letting her go.

"Hopefully this one won't take so long." I said, as I headed for the door.

"Hopefully." she echoed.

I got an idea just then. I turned to face Angela, and bowed deeply. "Until we shall meet again, milady."

She laughed softly, and curtsied. "I wish you nothing but luck in your endeavors, Sir Spencer."

And with that, we parted once more.

**A/N~ Another chapter done! Next chapter is when the pace of this story will really pick up, so be ready!**

**With love, **

**DemigodDaughteroftheTARDIS**


	10. A Little Help From My Friends

10 months ago…

_Roald Dahl Plass_

_Cardiff, Wales_

_Torchwood Hub_

"Hang on a second." Mickey Smith said, completely overwhelmed. "You regenerated? Fine, no big deal. Bit of a shock, but nothing other than that. A wife? Bit bigger, but okay. I can accept that too." By this point, everyone who wasn't at least part-Gallifreyan in the room was shooting him looks, trying to pass on the message to _shut the **** up._

But of course, he continued.

"But a kid?" Mickey laughed, looking around the room. "C'mon, you've got ta be pullin' our legs, righ'?"

Mickey's laughter faded as he saw the Doctor moving towards him, practically shaking with anger.

"How _dare _you, Mickey Smith." the Doctor said, his voice low and calm, and altogether terrifying. "Why is it that you think it's fine for _you _to be happy? For _you_ to marry the woman that you love, to possibly have children someday, to grow old together? And yet I am not allowed the same thing?" He _was _shaking in anger by this point, and might have done something he would possibly regret later, if not for River laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

He took a deep breath, before spinning around, heading back to the TARDIS, and slamming the doors behind him.

The entire group - including Mickey - sat there in stunned silence for a moment, before River spoke, her voice even deadlier than her husband's, if that was possible.

"Get out."

Mickey's head snapped up. "What?"

"I said _get out." _River growled, hand on her holster. "You upset him. You _hurt _him. You're one of his oldest friends, and you just laughed in his face at his request for help in finding our daughter. If you had done that to me, you would be dead."

Mickey looked down in shame, before getting out of his seat and heading for the door. He turned around for a moment though. "Tell 'im I'm sorry, would you? Tha' I was wrong."

River just nodded stiffly, not even bothering to look at the man. As soon as she heard the metallic sounds of the Hub door closing, she looked to the rest of the group.

"If anyone else here shares Mr. Smith's sentiments, leave now. I _will _find my little girl, and I _will_ need help to do it, but I will not force you to help if you are otherwise inclined."

When no one moved, she nodded. "Very well then." she said, becoming pleasanter than what they had seen so far. "Give me a few minutes, please. Mr. Grumpy Face needs some alone time right now, I believe." She winked at them, before turning to go back to the TARDIS, when Sarah Jane stopped her.

"Be careful!" Sarah Jane warned. "I've seen the Doctor in some horrible tempers before, but nothing like that. So please, do be careful."

River smiled at them all, and for a moment, they thought that she would agree with Miss Sarah Jane Smith. "Careful?" She asked innocently enough, but her smile soon turned cat-like. "Tried that once. _Ever_ so dull."

888

That was 10 months ago. After Doctor Song had managed to calm the Doctor down enough to be out of the TARDIS without breaking anything - or anyone - they had explained the situation in as much detail as possible. The next few months were spent gathering as much intel as possible.

Then contact was made. The TARDIS was being too stubborn to just flat out tell them where the Angel was, but they had coerced the old girl to tell them that she was on Earth, at the very least. So they went everywhere. There would be times when a member of that group would have spent two weeks trying to get information from their various sources, before being picked up in the TARDIS by either the Doctor or Doctor River Song. They had tried anyone and everyone - UNIT and its extensive network; Sarah Jane's super-computer, Mr. Smith; even the Silurians, just to name a few. They had had no luck whatsoever so far.

Until now.

_Martha Jones' P.O.V._

Jack, Ianto, Mickey, and I had come to the United States because of an idea of mine. Because the TARDIS was the one who had decided where and when to drop the Angel off, we had realized that we would need her help to find her. Unfortunately, the old girl was still as stubborn as ever.

So after much argument with a sentient time and space machine, she had finally given us a location: the United States of America.

Back when I was still based in New York City, we had had a case where we had needed the help of the FBI - the Behavioral Analysis Unit, in particular. Now we were going to Quantico, Virginia, in the hopes that they would be able - and willing - to help us find the Angel.

As we got off of the plane to head to the FBI Headquarters, none of us noticed the car watching us.

_Meanwhile, inside the car:_

The two men inside smirked at each other when they saw their targets get off of the plane. One of them - the driver - kept an eye on the foursome, while his friend picked up his phone and made a call.

"Yo." he said in greeting. "You were right. There are four of them here."

A pause, presumably to let the person on the other end reply.

"We're in Quantico, Virginia." the man answered before hanging up. His friend looked at him.

"What'd he say?"

The first man smiled sickeningly. "He said to follow them. Hopefully they'll lead us straight to her."

_Now back to Martha..._

Most of the team was already gathered and waiting for us, but we were still waiting on the youngest team member - Dr. Reid, if I remembered correctly.

He rushed in a minute or two later, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack give the young doctor the once-over before being flicked by Ianto.

"Right." Agent Hotchner said, nodding slightly in my direction. "Now that we're all here, I think that we can begin. Dr. Jones, if you would?"

I nodded. "Hello again, everyone. Nice to see you." I recieved soft smiles from everyone in the room in greeting. "This is Captain Jack Harkness," I said, giving Jack a look to keep him from opening his mouth. "As well as Ianto Jones, and Mickey Smith, my husband." The boys nodded and said hello - except for Jack, who Ianto still wasn't allowing to speak.

"We need your help again." I said. "A matter of global security has come up, and we need your help to resolve it. You may think that you have dealt with big cases before, you may have dealt with your fair share of psychopaths, but that is nothing compared to this."

Morgan smiled at me, winking. "So what is it this time, gorgeous?" he asked. "An anti-alien cult? An evil mastermind hell-bent on taking over the world?"

I rolled my eyes. "Still don't believe in aliens, hmm?"

He laughed. "And nothing that you say will make me."

Jack raised an eyebrow at me, silently asking me to explain.

"The last time I was here, we started off the whole adventure with them thinking that I was some madcap _alien _hunter." I laughed.

"But that's besides the point." I said. "We are here in the hopes that you can help us on a missing persons case."

The BAU looked at me, dumbfounded.

"No offense, _bambina,_ but how is a missing person a matter of global security?" Rossi asked.

"These are the people who are supposed to help us save the world?" Ianto asked dryly, and Garcia gave him a double take.

"You're Welsh?" she noted, and he smiled at her, nodding.

Her face lit up. "He's mine." she announced, moving over to Ianto, but Jack beat her there.

"Sorry beautiful, but he's taken." Jack said possessively as he wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist, and I had to cover my mouth to hide a giggle.

Garcia blushed. "Sorry." she muttered.

"I don't know." Ianto mused. "It _is_ kind of nice to be the one receiving the attention for once."

I shot them all a Look. "Can we please focus?"

All three of them looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry, Martha." Jack said, moving back to stand beside Mickey.

"I've gotta agree with Rossi here, Dr. Jones." Agent Morgan said, leaning forward in his chair. "How is finding one missing person a matter of global security?"

That was when Jack finally spoke up - and we all knew that there was nothing that Ianto could do to hold him back this time. Luckily, the Doctor and River had given us a cover story to use before they left for Quantico.

"Imagine, gentlemen," he began, "That there is a certain man in England - codename _the Doctor. _You guys have heard of James Bond; Austin Powers; hell, even Indiana Jones."

Once the whole team had nodded in affirmation, Jack smiled.

"The Doctor makes them all look like your average Joe Schmoe." he smirked. "This one man has saved the world - _by himself - _more times then you can count, and never asks for anything in return."

"Okay then." Prentiss said, "If a man like this is even possible - which I highly doubt, by the way - what does he have to do with the missing person case?"

This time Ianto picked up the story. "Now picture this - there is another person out there - but this time, a _woman_." The way he said the word 'woman' made the BAU agents want to laugh for a second, before they realized _why _he was saying it like that.

"Oh." Was all that Reid could say to that, and Mickey looked at him in sympathy.

"Trust me, mate, you have _no idea."_

"She is hell." Jack said, and I shot him a dirty look before he continued. "In high heels."

Of course, that description was what caught Rossi's attention.

"So of course, what happens?" Jack snorted. "They meet. They fight - as partners and with each other, they aren't picky. And they fall in love. Eventually, they have a child."

"And once that child is of age, she became the third saviour of this planet. Her codename is fitting - she is the Angel."

Slowly, the BAU team was beginning to understand what their visitors were getting at.

Unfortunately, they still refused to believe them.

"You've got to be kidding me." Prentiss said. "Do you honestly expect us to believe that _one man _is responsible for the safety of the entire _planet_?"

"Of course not!" Jack responded, sounding insulted. "Haven't you been listening? _There are three of them now._" He said, speaking slowly, as if addressing rather stupid children.

"Okay, even if these three do exist -" Rossi began, sounding as though he was _definitely_ a skeptic, "What does that have to do with this case?"

"That's the problem, see." Mickey said. "The Angel, she's still young. She made some mistakes, got her cover blown. Didn't want to tell anyone what she had done - she's real prideful - so she took a piece of tech that her dad had been working on."

"So you want us to create a profile for a rogue assassin-slash-saviour of the world?" Reid asked, incredulous.

"Of course not!" Martha said. "See, the tech that the Doctor was workin' on, we call it the Chameleon Arch. Basically, its like going deep undercover - except that even you believe your own cover story completely. You _become_ someone else- even your personality completely changes. You end up with a completely different name, a completely different life."

"So what are we supposed to do exactly?" Dr. Reid asked.

"Excellent question!" Jack said. "We know that the Angel is somewhere in America, we just aren't sure _where_. Now, what Ianto is handing you right now are copies of cases that she has worked on, known associates, etc - but most important on that list is a character list. Every detail about this girl is on there - from favourite foods, to favourite colours, to personality traits. If you reverse engineer this in a way, you should _hopefully_ be able to figure out what kind of girl we should be looking for."

"I believe your files are missing critical information, Mr. Jones." Hotch remarked, making Ianto stiffen.

"Uh oh." Mickey muttered under his breath.

"With all due respect, I doubt that that is correct, _sir." _Ianto said cooly.

"Agent Hotchner, Ianto Jones is essential our version of Miss Garcia." I said shortly, making the team realize why he had seemed so offended by Hotch's words. Once he apologized to Ianto, I continued.

"There is information missing from this file, however. Her real name is classified - only the Angel and her parents know it - and as for her picture…" I trailed off, unsure how to explain this part without them getting suspicious.

"We believe - in fact, we _know_ \- that parties unknown are after this girl. We know absolutely nothing about them, except for one thing - they intend to kill her." Jack filled in.

The room was silent then for a moment, as Jack, Ianto, Mickey and I waited to hear what the BAU had to say on the matter.

Finally, after about five minutes of silent conversation, Agent Hotchner turned to me.

"Where should we start?" he asked.


	11. The Missing Lake

_Spencer Reid's P.O.V._

We had been working with Dr. Jones and her team on the missing person case for about a week when it happened. Luckily, we were able to stay in Quantico, so I was still able to see Angela during the case. Thank God for that, because after trying to figure out this _Angel _character all day, it was nice to be able to go home to a girl that I actually _could_ figure out.

Today, we had only been working for about an hour or two when we heard something that had us all reaching for our firearms - Garcia screaming.

We - meaning Morgan, Emily, Dr. Jones, Captain Harkness and I - ran out into the bullpen to see what was going on, but as soon as we got there, we immediately knew what it was.

There were two people standing in the middle of the bullpen - a man and a woman - and neither one of them were even _trying_ to blend in. There was no way they could have gotten past security without being flagged, and yet here they were.

"Freeze!" Morgan shouted, aiming his gun at the man, while Prentiss kept hers drawn on the woman. I went over to Garcia, covering her, while continuing to look over the intruders. They seemed oddly familiar….

The man was tall - about an inch or so shorter than me - and honestly ridiculous looking. He wore tight-ish black pants that were just a bit too short, held up by red suspenders; a cream-coloured dress shirt; a tweed jacket with patches on the elbows, and a red bow tie. His hair was brown and flopped in his face, and his eyes were an odd shade of green.

The woman was practically his opposite. Whereas he was all quirks and boyish charm, she was suave sophistication. She wore a deep blue beaded dress with thin straps and a slit up the side, and her hair was pulled up on top of her head in a curly mass. She looked at us and smiled apologetically.

"Hello." she said. "Sorry we're late. _Somebody _got distracted talking with Her Majesty."

All that I could think up as a response to that was, "Her Majesty? As in _the Queen of England?"_

The woman simply nodded in response, before starting to move.

"Hey!" Morgan shouted, moving his gun so that it was now trained on her. "I didn't say you could move yet."

She smiled at him, as if she knew something he didn't. "No. You didn't."

She continued to walk towards us, but froze when the man - who still had his hands in the air - warned her: "They're _Americans, _dear. They will shoot you, and you won't come back this time."

That stopped her. "You're right, my love." she said. Then a conspiratorial smile grew on her face. "Oh, Jack! Ianto's waiting to play Hide-and-Seek with you!" she called out as loudly as she could.

Within seconds, loud crashing sounds came from the briefing room where Dr. Jones' team had set up, before Captain Jack Harkness came sprinting outside, looking around frantically.

"What? Where? Not here, of course -" he stopped abruptly as soon as he saw the duo, and his shoulders slumped, before he stomped over to the woman, getting right in her face.

"How many times do I have to tell you _not _to use that to get me to come when you need me?" He said angrily, before slumping slightly. "It gets my hopes up!" He pouted.

"Captain." Emily said, getting his attention. "You know these two?"

He turned to face her, giving her a dazzling grin. "Now them? I've kissed both _at least_ once."

"That doesn't always mean that you know someone." The woman said. "_Especially _with you, Jack."

The Captain nodded in acknowledgement, then said, "But seriously, its okay guys. We've been waiting on these two to show up for awhile now."

"I _said _I was sorry." The man muttered.

"Why?" I asked, confused. "Who are they?"

"They are the world's foremost experts on the Angel." Dr. Martha Jones said from behind me, smiling at the pair in greeting. As soon as the Angel was mentioned, they had both straightened, a hard, steely edge appearing in their gazes.

"I… I don't understand." Garcia murmured, still standing behind me. I agreed with her. I wasn't about to trust these two, something about them just didn't feel….. _right._

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Captain Harkness said dramatically. "This….. is the Doctor -" the man waved at us, smiling goofily. "And the Professor." The woman curtsied at us then, before moving toward Dr. Jones.

"I want to see everything that you've found so far." she said, leaving no room for argument, even as the duo followed Dr. Jones and the Captain back towards the briefing room, leaving Morgan, Emily, and I standing there, dumbfounded. "But first, I need to get out of this dress." She stopped on the landing, turning towards the Doctor. "Sweetie, where did we leave the Old Girl?" she asked him.

He thought for a moment, before answering. "I _think_ that we left her at Luna."

"You _think, _sweetie?" She asked him.

"Wait, so if you didn't take the….. _Old Girl_….." Dr. Jones said. "Then how did you get here?"

Because of the way that we were positioned in the room, Morgan and Prentiss couldn't see the group, but I could. So I saw - and was subsequently confused - when the Professor held up her wrist, displaying a thick brown strap wrapped around it.

"Like a motorbike through traffic." she quipped, then turned to the man. "You're lucky that I packed a set of clothes, sweetie. Because _otherwise_…" she trailed off, but the threat was obvious.

"Otherwise what?" he scoffed, straightening his bow tie. "You know you can't resist me." he added, smiling smugly.

Dr. Jones and the Captain just rolled their eyes, trading amused smiles with each other at the couple's bickering.

"_Otherwise_" the Professor continued, "you'd be sleeping alone for the next century or two."

That caused another round of confused looks from the members of the BAU, and another round of laughter from both the Captain and Dr. Jones as they all disappeared into the briefing room - except for the Professor. She turned back to face us and called out, "Pardon me, boys, but I don't suppose you could point me toward the ladies?"

Garcia just pointed it out wordlessly, and then we all watched as she walked away, calling out, "Thank you!" over her shoulder.

As soon as she was gone, Emily and Morgan came over to where Garcia and I were standing.

"Ok, something is definitely off here." Morgan said immediately. "First of all, these two are supposed to be the people that have saved the _world_ more times than we can _count?_" He laughed in disbelief. "They act like an old married couple! And neither one of them looks or acts like a fighter."

"And this 'Doctor' guy looks _way_ to young to be the dad of a twenty-something year old. _He _looks like he's a twenty-something year old!"

Before we could say another word, the Professor came out of the bathroom, looking completely different than she had when she entered. Now she was dressed in a pair of tight jeans and knee high brown boots, with a white button down shirt on over top of a bright blue camisole. She had a holster strapped to her thigh, with a very odd-looking gun stuck in it. Her hair had been let loose, so that it was now like a big curly halo.

But that wasn't the biggest change about her appearance - in all honesty, it took me a minute or so to realize what that was. It was her eyes. Before they had been full of light and laughter, and just hints of an inner pain, like she was used to hiding her true feelings behind a mask. Now, though, all that pain and hatred and sorrow that had only been hinted at before was blatantly obvious.

"Well?" the Professor asked, giving us a grim smile. "Do I look like a fighter now?" Then, without waiting for us to answer, she headed towards the briefing room.

"Come along, now." She called back, and I was relieved that the light tone to her voice had returned. "Let's go find an Angel."

8 8 8 8

_At the same time, in Van Ness_

_Apartment #23_

_Ding-Dong_

Angela Lake looked up from her computer, where she had been working on the thesis for her dissertation. Sighing, she saved her work before getting up.

_Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong._

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she called, rolling her eyes. _Bloody Americans, so impatient….. _she thought.

She didn't even make it to the door before the people on the other side decided that they weren't going to wait any longer. With an almighty crash, they broke the door down, sending pieces of wood flying.

Two big men, dressed in dark colours with hoodies on, burst inside, smashing everything in sight. Angela screamed, freezing up for a second.

_You need to move, now!_ A voice in the back of her head spoke up, startling her enough to get her to do just that. She turned and ran, grabbing her mobile phone off of the table as she went. She managed to get the first '9' of 9-1-1 into her phone before one of the men was on her.

He grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up off of the ground.

Angela kicked as hard as she could, squirming helplessly. "Let me go!" she cried, tears starting to pour down her face. "Please, just leave me alone!"

"Ah ah ah, _Miss Song._" the second man said, grabbing her chin roughly. "None of that now."

Angela froze, confused. "What?" She whimpered. "My name isn't Song, its _Lake. Angela Lake."_

Both of the men just laughed cruelly. "John warned us about that." The man holding her said. "But he also said that you were a fighter, that you'd try to fight us off."

The second one looked her up and down, laughing. "Oh, yeah. She's a fighter, all right."

"Please," Angela begged, still trying to reason with them. "I'm not this Song person. My name is Angela. _Angela. Harmony. Lake."_

"Sure it is, princess." the second man said mockingly. "And I suppose you're just a normal human as well, huh?"

Angela looked at them, confused to no end. "Yes! I'm a normal human! What is that even supposed to mean?"

Both of the men just rolled their eyes. "C'mon." The second man said. "Lets get going, John will kill us if we're late."

With that, the one that had been holding onto Angela the whole time pulled a cloth out of his back pocket and stuffed it in her face. All it took was a few seconds of the sweet smell of chloroform, and Angela was out.

As they carried her out to their car, neither man noticed the antique silver pocket watch with the strange engravings that was sitting on the mantel….


	12. The Upside-Down Cup

**A/N~ Hello, my lovelies! Me again. Just so you know, when I introduced River as 'the Professor' in the last chapter, that was on purpose. I wanted to introduce her by her Gallifreyan title, and I know that the Professor is the one most commonly used for her. Not very original, I know…..**

**As always, I do not own either Doctor Who or Criminal Minds.**

_Several hours later_

_Quantico, Virginia_

_FBI Headquarters_

_The Behavioral Analysis Unit_

_Spencer Reid's P.O.V._

Over the past week, the team had come up with various jobs and possible identities for the Angel's false persona. We had compiled a list of at least 50 ideas - starting with the information that Doctor Jones had given us, we then took the opposite of most of the personality traits listed. For example, we figured that the Angel's false identity would still have her basic traits - honest, hardworking, intelligent - but that some other things would be different. Like instead of being an adventurer, she would be more of a - I believe that the term Morgan used was 'homebody'. Or instead of being very outgoing and a thrill-seeker, she would be shy and closed off.

Now we were reading off the different possibilities to the Doctor and the Professor, and they were responding with barely concealed indifference to some, but most were met with completely negative reactions.

"Teacher?" Rossi suggested, already expecting their response. This was the forty-sixth idea we had offered, and so far we had struck out every time.

The Doctor shook his head, causing his hair to flop all over the place. "No. Cath- I mean, _the Angel - _is good with children. If IDRIS wanted to really hide her, she would have picked something completely opposite of her normal interests, or I _suppose_ she might have picked something blatantly obvious…." he trailed off.

"What about an artist?" Garcia offered, just as my phone went off.

"Excuse me for a second." I said quickly, heading out of the room to take the call.

"Dr. Reid." I said into the phone as soon as I was out of earshot.

"Hello, Doctor Reid?" an unfamiliar female voice asked, and I felt something clench in my gut almost instinctively.

"Yes. Who is this?" I asked.

"This is Officer Connelly with the Van Ness Police Department." she said. "I'm sorry, but… your apartment was broken into, the whole place is a wreck. It doesn't look like anything is stolen, though." She added in, a positive note entering her voice.

"Is Angela okay?" I asked worriedly.

There was silence for a second, and then: "I'm sorry, who?"

"Angela. Angela Lake. My girlfriend." I told her, beginning to panic once more. By this point, Morgan had come out to see what was taking me so long, and saw my panicking. He went back into the room for a second before coming back out with Hotch in tow.

"I…. I'm sorry, Doctor Reid, but there was no one here when we arrived." Officer Connelly said, sounding slightly concerned.

"No, no… that's not right." I told her forcefully, pacing back and forth. "She was staying at home today - we had just moved in together, she had said she wanted to work on getting unpacked…."

I paused for a second, thinking. Then I remembered a conversation that we had had months ago:

'_You are being silly, Spencer!" Angela told me, laughing softly. _

_I just smiled at her. "Maybe," I admitted. "But I want to have a plan, just in case something were to ever happen. You never know what an UnSub might do for revenge.'_

'_Very well.' Angela relented. 'So a signal, then. Like what?' _

"Officer Connelly." I said, "I need you to check for something."

"Ok…" she said, confused. "What?"

"Is there a cup on the table?" I asked, then clarified, "An upside down cup?"

Silence for a moment, and then, "Yes. Does that mean something to you?"

I sank down onto a chair as I finally pieced together what had happened. "Yes." I responded grimly.

"It means that Angela was kidnapped."

**A/N~ Hello, my dears! So just in case you are wondering about the cup thing:**

**This is a real thing. My friend's dad used to be a cop, and they always had this rule - if something bad happens, you turn over a cup. To anyone else, it wouldn't mean anything, but to those who knew, it would mean that something bad had happened and to call the police. So, yeah, that's now explained. Please review!**


	13. My girlfriend is a punk rocker

**A/N~ Hello, sweeties! Here we have it, finally: the realization of who Angela Lake is! Also, just a warning, this chapter is rated T for language.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who nor Criminal Minds**

_Spencer Reid's P.O.V._

"This is all my fault." I kept saying, over and over. My team had gathered around me, along with the Captain, Ianto Jones, Mickey Smith, and Dr. Jones. The Doctor and the Professor had remained where they were, completely unaware of the latest developments.

"Hey kid, did you send the goons after your girlfriend?" Harkness asked, and I shook my head. "So then how could it be your fault?" He reasoned.

"Because I should have been there!" I exploded, making them all back up in surprise. "I should have been there to keep her safe!"

I got so worked up that I accidentally knocked into one of the stacks of files sitting on the table, knocking it to the floor.

"Sweet mother of chaos!" I yelled, as Garcia and Morgan began to pick up the spilled papers, and I just sat down, putting my head in my hands. For some reason, that made the Doctor look at me in confusion for a moment, before he shook his head and continued to look through files.

"Just relax please, Doctor Reid." Ianto Jones said calmly. Of course, that only made me freak out even more.

"How can I possibly relax?" I asked him, standing back up to pace around some more.

"It scares the staazula out of me to even think about what they might be doing to Ange right now!" I moaned. "She's a student for fuck's sake! What the hell would they want with her?"

"Now _here's _something interesting!" The Doctor said suddenly, jumping up from where he was.

"What?" I asked him tiredly, although that quickly changed to concern as he came and stood not even six inches away from my face. "What are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"You. You're what's interesting." he said softly, studying me for a moment before spinning back around and pointing at Dr. Jones. "Martha Jones!" he cried excitedly, before pointing to the other three. "Jack! Ianto Jones! Mickey Smith! One of you had to have noticed it, come on!"

I rolled my eyes, fed up with the man's childish behavior as I reached for my phone once more. I was going to have to call Angela's family and let them know what had happened.

However, when I turned to the door so that I could leave the room, the Professor was blocking it.

"Excuse me." I said, but she just shook her head.

"No, I don't think so." she told me, her hand resting on her gun.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was still trying to get the others to notice whatever it was that he had noticed.

"Oh, come on, now!" he whined. "It's not that hard. River?" he called, looking around the room. My team and I looked at each other in confusion. Who was River?

That question was answered less than a second later, when the Professor responded.

"Yes, my love. I noticed." She responded with a smirk, not taking her eyes off of me or her hand off of her weapon.

"Please move out of the way, Professor." I asked her wearily. "I need to call Ange's mother, and let her know what has happened."

"No thank you." the Professor said. "Why don't you make the call in here? In fact, why don't you put it on speaker? I can lend her support if needed - one worried mum to another."

I gave Hotch a look, but Hotch merely gave me a nearly imperceptible nod. Sighing, I dialed the number for Angela's mother - I had memorized it after seeing it on the caller ID.

Once it started ringing, I put it on speaker. After a minute or so, someone picked up.

"Hello?" a woman's voice said.

"Mrs. Smith?" I asked.

"_Miss _Smith, actually." came the sharp reply. "Who is this?"

I was distracted for a moment by the strange noises that Mickey was making. Looking over, I saw that Mickey was stuttering, saying, "But that's - what? - I mean - She doesn't…. does she?" Meanwhile, Ianto was doing his equivalent to Mickey's spluttering - a simple raised eyebrow. Martha and Jack were just smiling, although they both looked slightly confused as well.

"Sorry." I said, returning my attention to the phone. "Miss Smith, my name is Spencer Reid. I'm your daughter's boyfriend. Ummm….. I really don't know how to tell you this….. but she's been abducted. I promise you, we are doing all that we can to -"

Miss Smith cut me off. "I don't know what you think you are playing at young man, but it's not funny!"

I stared at the phone in shock. "I'm sorry, ma'am…." I stuttered. "I don't think you understand…."

"Actually, I don't think _you _do." She said tersely. "My daughter Sky is only twelve years old, and is currently upstairs working on her maths."

"No, not Sky." I said, realizing my mistake. "Angela."

There was a pause, and then….

"Who?"

The team and I looked at each other in confusion. "Angela Lake…. your daughter."

"I'm sorry." Came Sarah Jane Smith's answer after a moment. "But I'm afraid I don't know anyone by that name. I'm afraid I have to go - I need to take my dog for a walk."

That made the Brits in the room - as well as Ianto Jones and Captain Harkness - chuckle softly. She hung up the phone, and I collapsed in a chair.

"I don't understand." I said.

"I do." The Doctor said quietly, and twelve pairs of eyes turned to look at him.

"What?"

"What you said earlier, that's what made me realize it." he said softly, although there was an obvious air of excitement to his words. "The phrases 'sweet mother of chaos' and 'it scares the staazula out of me' were of particular interest." The Doctor moved to stand in front of me. "Where did you pick those up, Doctor Reid?"

"From Angela." I said, waving it off. "I asked her about them at the time, but she just said that they were common slang in London."

Martha shook her head, confused. "I've never heard them used."

"You wouldn't have." Captain Harkness said, his expression grim. "I have, though - on the _Valiant._"

Martha gasped. "You mean-?"

The Professor nodded. "Exactly."

At this point, I was _beyond _lost. I hadn't really had to deal with that before - it was infuriating, to say the least.

Thankfully, it was Morgan who broke first.

"_What the hell are you guys goin' on about?" _he asked, his irritation clear in his voice.

"Angela Lake." The Professor responded, moving to one of the boards where we had written information on her daughter. Now she erased some of it, and wrote down a name:

_Angela Lake_

"What about her?" Prentiss asked, confused.

"Hang on." the Professor admonished, then turned to Garcia. "I'm assuming that you did a background check on Miss Lake?"

Garcia nodded, at a loss for words. "Of course, but why…?"

"Please, just show them to me." she requested. Garcia nodded, and tapped away at her IPad for a few seconds, before handing it to the older woman. "There were some things that I couldn't get into though - the security was too complex."

The Professor only looked at it for a few seconds before she said sharply, "_Doctor._"

He hurried over to her side, looking at the digital files, before jumping in excitement. "Idris!" He said, reading off the name at the bottom of the file. "Oh, you _clever _girl!"

"Okay, so obviously you two know that security system…." Garcia said, making both of them stop for a second. "What is it? 'Cause I've never even _heard _of that system before now…"

Under any other circumstances, the Doctor would have gone into a long, detailed response on exactly who Idris was, but at the moment he was too excited.

"Doctor Spencer Reid, you did it!"

I was still confused as anything, but I was interrupted once more before I had a chance to respond.

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL US WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

The entire room froze as Hotch yelled.

Surprisingly, it was Ianto Jones who spoke first.

"I think that I understand what's going on…" he mused. "But just to be sure…. Dr. Reid, how long ago did you meet your girlfriend?"

"Almost eleven months now…." I answered cautiously, not liking where this was going. "Why does that matter at the moment?"

"Because of _that._" Dr. Jones said, pointing behind me.

Turning around, I saw what the Professor had written:

_The Angel_

_Lyra Brooks_

_Rose Creek _

_Catherine Song_

"It's a tradition in our my family," she said, sounding almost as if she was starting in on a lecture, "That each daughter's name has a meaning - either from the root of the name or of a sentimental value - and that it has one word that is either music-related or water-related. Occasionally, a name will have both." She took a deep breath before continuing. "My mother's name was Pond. Mine…." She looked towards the Doctor, who gave her a look that seemed to say '_It's up to you.'_

"If her name leaves this room, we will have a problem." Captain Harkness said darkly.

"My name is River Song." she said softly. "These are some of our daughter's aliases - her favourite ones, along with her codename."

She walked up to me. "Spencer," she said softly, "May I see a picture of your Angela? I'll show you my little girl in return."

I nodded, finally beginning to realise just what she must be going through at the moment. I pulled out my wallet, and the first picture in it made me smile - Garcia had taken it, the night that Angela had first met my team. She and I were standing there, with my arm around her waist and she was leaning on my chest slightly.

Then I saw the Professor's picture of her daughter. It was a small photo, kept in a little black wallet **(A/N~ psychic paper). **The first thing I noticed was the hair - a mane of honey blonde curls, pulled up into a high ponytail. Then I noticed things about the girl in the picture that I was familiar with - her green-and-gold flecked eyes and pale skin.

She was Angela, _my _Angela, but at the same time, she wasn't. Instead of the mascara and pale pink lipstick look that I was used to, this girl wore black smudged eyeshadow and deep red lips. Black ripped skinny jeans and studded wedge boots were in place of ballet flats and a skirt; a shredded black tank top over a purple cami replaced a dress or tee shirt.

The only way that I was even able to recognize that the girl I was looking at _was _my Ange was because of the gold locket around her neck.

For once in my entire life, my brain failed me. I couldn't think of a single thing to say, other than "But that can't be true..."

"That's exactly what it is." the curly haired Professor said sharply.

"What _what _is?" Emily asked, confused.

The Doctor turned to smile at the group apologetically.

"It would appear that your Angela Lake and our Angel... Are one and the same."


	14. Two hearts, one body

**A/N~ Hello, all! Just an FYI, I changed one major thing about Angela - she straightens her hair now. I was thinking about it, and I realized that the hair is one of her main identifying features, so in order to hide her better… the hair had to go. **

**I went back through and **_**hopefully **_**found all of the places where her curly hair is mentioned and fixed it, but if anyone finds one that I missed, please let me know!**

_Unknown Location_

_Unknown Date_

_Unknown Time_

_Angela's P.O.V._

Consciousness came slowly - like little bursts of static at first, before the full picture was revealed. I opened my eyes slowly, then woke up all at once upon seeing where I was.

It was a dark, cold room - no windows, and a single door. As I sat there in confusion, the door was suddenly pushed open, making me jump.

That was when I realized that my wrists and ankles were bound with ropes.

"Well, looks like I finally found you." Came a cruel voice from the doorway. I recognized it somehow, yet at the same time, I knew that I had never heard it before.

Looking up, I saw a relatively attractive man - although he had nothing on my Spencer. He had shaggy black hair and a bit of stubble on his chin, and was rather built. When he moved closer, though, I saw his eyes, and that was what made up my mind.

I have always believed that the eyes are the windows to the soul. So if someone had nice eyes, they were usually nice people - not 'nice eyes' as in a pretty colour, but as in the emotions held inside. This man's eyes were a gorgeous colour - like melted chocolate - but they were terrifyingly cold.

I knew then that this man was not to be trusted.

"Who are you?" I asked him, my voice shaky. He looked down at me, an evil-looking smirk on his face.

"Come on now, _Cas." _He said tauntingly, moving closer, his Cockney accent growing ever stronger. "Quit pretendin'. I must admit, though - I am impressed. Managin' to hide your true identity for _ten whole months_ \- from me, from your family, from the bloomin' FBI!"

"I… I don't know what…. what you're talking about…" I whispered.

That just seemed to make him mad. "Tell me, _right now, _or I will go to the _bleedin' FBI _building right now, and kill _every damn person _on that team that you love so much."

I nearly burst into tears then. "Please…. please, don't…. don't."

His expression changed then. "You really don't know, do you?"

"No!" I nearly yelled. "No, I really don't."

He turned around, swearing, and punched the wall. "Fine." he growled. "Then we'll just have to do this the hard way."

_Spencer Reid's P.O.V._

_Meanwhile, back at the BAU…._

The entirety of the teams - both the BAU and Torchwood were trying to figure out what to do as they waited for the Doctor and the Professor to return. They had left moments earlier, saying that they'd be back soon with help.

Just then, my phone rang.

I picked it up, not even thinking. "Hello?"

My heart stopped as I heard the voice on the other end, but I was still in control of my senses enough to put it on speaker.

"_Spencer?" _

Everyone in the room froze for a moment, before quietly huddling around the desk.

"_Spencer? Are you there?" _Came the familiar voice of Angela.

I gulped, my mouth suddenly dry. "Yeah." I croaked. "Yeah, I'm here."

"_I… I'm supposed to give you a message." _She said. "_The message is as follows: find Cas. Bring her to me. I want her to be whole when I…. when I…" _she sobbed softly for a moment, and my heart broke even further. "_When I kill her." _She finally managed to get out.

"Where am I supposed to find her?" I asked frantically. "I don't even know any Cas!"

Then a low, evil-sounding laugh came over the phone. "_Now then, Dr. Reid. Let's not lie. You know exactly what I am talking about."_

"Even if I do know what you're talking about." I said, stalling for time. "How am I supposed to bring this 'Cas' to you?"

"_When you have her, bring her to where you and Miss Lake had your first date. We'll be waiting for you there." _the man said. "_You have ten hours." _

The man hung up the phone then, and all we could do was stare at it in shock for a moment,until the door opened.

The Doctor came bounding in then, followed by the Professor and a new woman with shoulder-length brown hair.

"Hello again!" the Doctor said, bouncing. "Hope we didn't miss anything!"

Once the married couple had been updated on what was happening, they all sat down to try and figure out a plan. The BAU team was introduced to Ms. Sarah Jane Smith - the same Ms. Smith that Reid had talked to on the phone only an hour or two earlier.

"So what did that mean, exactly?" Rossi asked. "He said 'bring _her_ to me'. Who is the 'her' that he's referring to?"

"The Angel." the Doctor said, sounding dejected. He and the Professor were sharing a chair - from what the profilers had gleaned about them so far, they were showing a bit of weakness at the moment - with the Professor sitting on the Doctor's lap as they talked - although none of them blamed the couple, given the circumstances.

"But he already _has _the Angel." Morgan pointed out, and the Professor sighed.

"No, he has Angela Lake."

"Okay, I'm lost." Morgan said, and most of the BAU team nodded in agreement.

"At the moment, the Angel is two different people - the Angel, and Angela Lake. Her body is Angela, while her mind, her memories -" the Professor sat up straight. "Doctor Reid, does Angela own an old watch? A fob watch - silver, with funny looking designs all over it?"

It only took Reid a moment to remember the object in question. "Yeah."

"That's where the Angel is." she said.

"Hang on." Rossi said in disbelief. "You expect us to believe that your daughter managed to completely remove and store her own memories and personality, then replace them with a fake? Ok, sure. But that she then hid them in a _pocket watch?_ That is just not possible."

The pair traded looks, before the Doctor sighed. "Fine." he grumped, as the Professor slid off of his lap. He reached into the inner breast pocket of his jacket, pulling out a stethoscope. He handed it to the Professor, before reaching into the pocket again, and pulling out a second one.

Then, he must've noticed us gaping at him, because he just sighed, saying, "Bigger-on-the-inside."

The Professor handed her stethoscope to Prentiss, while the Doctor handed his to Rossi.

"Go on, then." the Professor encouraged. "Have a go."

So they did. As we watched, their expressions changed - first confused, then shocked, then disbelief.

Finally, Prentiss spoke. "But… but that's not possible." She turned to us, gaping. "She's got _two hearts." _

"So does he." Rossi said, sinking back into his chair.

"Yes, well, there you go." The Doctor said, as if he had just told us that the sky was blue instead of telling us that he was an alien. "Do you believe us now?"

All eyes fell on me, and I gulped, getting up out of my chair.

"I'll go find that watch." I offered weakly.

**A/N~ For all of you who saw tonight's Doctor Who episode - OH MY BLOODY LORD! I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight because of that!**


	15. The locket is the thing

**A/N~ Hello, my sweets! Ok, so I have a request to make of you:**

**I am looking for a song for the Angel. Angela Lake's song was "Flashlight," but I want to find a song that embodies the Angel - something that screams "this is who I really am." Please review/PM with ideas!**

**So far the only ideas that I have are Hell on Heels by Pistol Annies, and You Don't Know Me by Elizabeth Gillies. **

**Also, anything in bold/italics is Gallifreyan. **

_Reid's P.O.V._

It only took me a few minutes of searching to find the watch, and then the next half hour was spent in a nervous hurry as I hightailed it back to the team.

As soon as I reached the sixth floor, I was practically _attacked _by the Professor. She strode over to me, impatiently asking, "Did you find it?"

Even though she didn't seem very scary, there was still something about her that set me on edge. It screamed "Don't get on my bad side, or you won't live to tell about it".

The fact that she and the Doctor had now explained the truth about themselves - that they were aliens, and two of the most revered _and _feared people throughout the universe - didn't help with my nerves at all.

"Yes." I said nervously, pulling the worn old watch out of my bag and handing it to her.

She nodded her thanks, then went pale. She looked down at the watch for a moment, before turning around and yelling again.

"_**DOCTOR!" **_

It was unlike anything that I had ever heard before. I had no idea what she had said, but it rolled off her tongue like the sweetest liquid, dancing in the air and forming the most beautiful melody I had ever heard.

88888888888

_Prentiss's P.O.V._

Morgan and I were working with the Doctor and Ms. Smith - who had told us all to call her Sarah Jane - at the moment to try and figure out where the UnSub could possibly be hiding Angela, while Garcia and Ianto sat in the corner of the room, still trying to find out who this 'John' that the Angel referred to in her note was. **(A/N~ Remember that note? Way back in chapter two?) **The rest of our combined teams had disappeared for the moment - most likely to try and get a bit of sleep before anything major went down. And the Professor was down in the bullpen - I'm not really sure what she was doing. When I walked past her to get some more coffee, she had been sitting in the lotus position, meditating.

We had just narrowed down the UnSub's possible location to a 40-mile radius when a strangely haunting sound came from the bullpen. It sounded like It made me smile slightly at its beauty, and Garcia gasped softly, but the Doctor had the complete opposite reaction. He shot up, running out the door like a man possessed, yelling, "RIVER!"

We ran after him, prepared for the worst.

Instead, what I saw only confused me, and I could tell that the others felt the same way.

The Doctor was standing there, holding onto the Professor. All that I could see of her were her gravity-defying curls, but I could tell from the look on the Doctor's face that something was wrong.

As we moved closer, I heard them talking, but it wasn't any language that I had ever heard before.

They continued on in that same language for a time, before the Doctor…. just _snapped. _

He lunged at Reid, grabbing him by the collar and screaming in his face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

At that moment, I understood why the Doctor was feared throughout the universe. Captain Jack had told us that he was called the Oncoming Storm, the Destroyer of Worlds, but up until _that moment, _I had only ever seen a silly, energetic man flapping around in a bow tie and suspenders. But all I saw at the moment was an ancient being, filled with the pain and fury of loss, and willing to do _anything _to get his daughter back.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" He roared, and it took Hotch, Morgan, and the Captain to pull him off of Reid.

"Doc!" Jack shouted, holding back the furious man. "Doc, what happened?"

That was when he seemed to break down. "She's not there, Jack." he sobbed, and the Professor came over to hold him once more. "Mira…. Mira's not there…"

We all looked at each other, confused. "Who is Mira?" Sarah Jane asked gently.

"Mira is our baby…." the Professor said softly. "It's the nickname that he came up with for her Gallifreyan name, when she was first born. He rarely uses it, only when he's angry or worried about her."

"What happened?" Sarah Jane asked. I had a feeling that she was very involved in their daughter's life, even if the rest of their friends weren't.

"The watch…" the Professor said, and you could tell that she was used to being the strong one - she had yet to shed a single tear. "It's empty. She's not in there."

"What does that mean?" Reid asked.

"It means that we will never get her back." the Professor said, her voice soft and broken.

There was complete silence for a minute, then….

"Could she have stored herself in something else? Something other than a watch?" Reid asked, and the Doctor looked at him sharply.

"Why?"

"Because," Reid stuttered, intimidated by the look that the Last of the Time Lords was giving him. "Ange always wears this locket - a gold locket…. but I asked her where it came from once, and she shrugged, saying it was just some old family heirloom. Then she laughed, saying that she didn't even know why she kept it, since it didn't even open."

The two Time Lords looked at each other, carrying on a silent conversation. "It could be." the Doctor finally admitted.

"But to be sure..." he trailed off, then turned to Hotch. "Is there a place where we could go and not be disturbed?"

Hotch looked surprised - the Doctor had basically been ignoring him since he and the Professor had first arrived. "My office." he offered, and the Doctor nodded. Turning to the Professor, he offered her his hand. She gave him a smile, and took it gratefully. He then let Hotch lead the way up to his office, where the Doctor and the Professor took one look at the room, then shook their heads, saying in unison, "This won't do at all."

Dr. Jones and Sarah Jane worked together to move Hotch's coffee table, while Captain Harkness and Ianto Jones moved the couch. At Hotch's protests, Mickey intervened.

"Trust me, mate, if they're doin' what I think, those'll need to be moved." he said.

Once the objects were pushed into the corner, the Doctor looked over at his wife.

"Right!" he said giddily. "Let's bring Sexy home!"

"Don't you mean _here, _sweetie?" she asked, and he smirked, his eyes flashing at her.

"No, dear. The old girl is home. Sexy is _you._" he said, and she smirked.

"_Behave_, sweetie. Or I might have to punish you." she replied, stalking towards him. That made him blush, and his friends all laughed.

"_River!_" he scolded. "Stop it!"

Morgan laughed at that. "Good luck with that happening." he said, and the Doctor looked at us all defiantly.

"I'll make her stop!" he said, false bravado oozing from his voice.

"Oh, sweetie." the Professor purred. "I'd like to see you try."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Reid was blushing as well - then I realized that the Professor sounded the same as Angela did whenever she flirted with Reid.

"Oh yeah?" he asked. Through the whole flirting process, they had been moving closer and closer to each other, so that by this point they were bare inches apart. "Well maybe I will."

There was a pause then, before the Captain spoke up loudly, making the Doctor jump backwards in suprise.

"Well, as much as I'd _love _to see how this little moment ends," he leered, and the Professor just laughed at her scandalous friend, "I think that we'd better get on with it, don't you?"

"Yes, we should." she responded briskly, as she dropped onto the floor, crossing her legs beneath her. "You all need to be absolutely quiet for this." she instructed. "And whatever happens, _do not _interrupt me."

"Hang on." Mickey said. "Why're you gettin' the TARDIS, 'stead of the Doctor?"

"Child of the TARDIS." the Doctor replied simply, then realized what he said and blushed as all five of his friends stared at him.

"Her parents are my current companions. She was… um…. _made…. _in the Vortex." he explained, although his explanation just left me with more questions.

Reid asked the one that we were all dying to know the answer to. "So where are her parents, then? Shouldn't they be here?"

The Doctor turned away from us for a moment, before answering. "That's classified." he answered, his voice cold. Then, the energetic five-year-old was back. "Right! If you would, please, dear?" he asked, and the Professor nodded.

The room was completely silent for about five minutes as the Professor sat meditating, before she began to hum…. but it wasn't _her _humming. It was almost as though the sound was emanating from _inside _of her.

The sound quickly grew louder, and soon gusts of wind were blowing around the room, making the team and I look around in confusion. That sense of confusion only intensified as the hum changed, turning into a wheezing sort of groan - a sound that brought equal parts of joy, hope, and astonishment.

Before our very eyes, a blue box faded into existence, right in front of the Professor. I looked on in shock as the Doctor helped the Professor to his feet, before snapping his fingers. The doors opened, and a beautiful golden light came pouring out, bathing us all in its cheery glow. The veterans of the group - the ones used to the antics of the strange couple - walked right in, but the rest of us were herded inside, our protests of it being too small to fit us all being met with only laughter.

And as we all stood inside the box - which was easily several times bigger than the outside, and that was just the room that we were currently standing in - the only thing that I could think of to say was:

"It's _bigger _on the inside."

**A/N~ Explanations! **

**I finally realized that I should probably explain where the Ponds are during this whole escapade. This is before River and the Doctor find the Angel again, after leaving her with Vastra as a child. As such, the Ponds _don't actually know _about their granddaughter yet, so they are not involved in this adventure.**

**I'm hoping you enjoyed the little flirting scene between the Doctor and River here. I realized that there wasn't really much of it in the story overall, and that's part of what makes the madman and his bespoke psychopath - well, _the madman and his bespoke psychopath._ Even faced against impossible odds, with no hope and everything on the line, they still find time to flirt. **

**Please review!**


	16. We have a problem

After another three hours of planning, two hours of back-up planning, and then another two hours of making sure that Reid knew what to do when he _found _Angela, they were ready to go.

They had about half an hour left by that time, as it had taken them a while to figure out exactly what 'John' had meant when he had told them to 'bring him the Angel'.

Now Reid was heading to the park where he had taken Angela for their first date - _alone. _

This had led to a major argument between the two parties involved. Hotch and the team had argued that it was too risky, that the UnSub was obviously a homicidal psychopath - which for some reason made both the Doctor and the Professor become offended - and that _Reid_ _didn't have the best track record when it came to kidnappers. _

On the other hand, Angela's parents had argued that if a whole team went in, they would end up scaring off the UnSub, or possibly making him try something rash. The Professor had also added that, "once he got their daughter back, there would be no need for a team," - whatever that meant. Not that Reid didn't understand what she had meant, because he did. He just couldn't imagine any _one _person being as good as an _entire _team.

They had, however, given him a ring before he left - a hideous monstrosity with a large grey jewel in the middle, like a college ring.

Pulling into the lot, he parked his beat-up, old Volvo into a spot, before taking a deep breath and climbing out.

He took a look around first, to check if he had already been spotted. He hadn't, and so he made his way over to the tree.

It wasn't all that special of a tree - maybe a bit bigger than most, but that was it. But to him…

_~~ flashback ~~_

"_Are you serious?" Angela asked, gasping for breath after her bout of laughter._

_Reid's cheeks were bright red as he nodded, watching as she took another sip of sweet tea. "Yes! It's infuriating." he admitted. "Of course, that's probably why he does it."_

"_Well," Angela began, looking at him through her lashes, "I do have to agree with this 'Agent Morgan', I'm afraid."_

_His heart dropped as he thought he knew what she was going to say next. Mentally, he cursed himself - she was about to call him a kid anfd leave, humiliating him. Story of his life, really._

_So of course, Spencer was taken completely by surprise when her next words were:_

"_You are most definitely a Pretty Boy, Spencer."_

_~~ end flashback ~~_

He was only standing there for five minutes at the most, before he was approached.

"Are you Dr. Reid?" A Cockney-accented voice asked.

Spencer turned around to see a man approaching him - around 6'5, he guessed, with shaggy black hair, and a muscular build.

_Spencer's P.O.V._

"Yes, that's me." I said, trying to keep from betraying how nervous I was. If this went wrong…..

_Stop it! _I scolded myself. _Don't think like that._

"Right." He said, rubbing his hands together. "So, if you'll just give me what I came for…" he trailed off.

"I don't think so." I said. "But I'll make you a deal. The watch for Angela."

He laughed. "Now why would I agree to that?" he asked me.

"You don't need her." I said, trying to keep the pleading out of my voice. "Just the watch. That's all you need."

"Now, Dr. Reid." he said, "If I want to rid this planet of alien scum like her, I'll need her body as well."

"Then you can't have it." I said, and he smirked. That unnerved me.

He nodded, like he understood. "Very well." he said, startling me. "I guess you leave me no choice then."

"I suppose not." I agreed.

That was the last thing I remember before everything went black.


	17. She's baaaack!

_Spencer's P.O.V._

I woke up surrounded by a familiar perfume.

"W'at's go'n' on….?" I asked, still groggy.

"Hush, my love." Angela's voice cut through the haze like a knife. "It's alright, it's okay."

The haze was slowly fading, but another voice joining Angela's was what made it go away completely.

"Now, now, _Cas, _don't lie to the man." it admonished.

I struggled to sit up, remembering what was going on.

"Angela!" I said, turning to embrace the woman I loved. "Ange, are you okay? Are you hurt?" I pulled back, and started to frantically check her over for any injuries.

She smiled at me, but fear was clearly evident in her eyes. "I'm alright, Spencer." she said softly.

"She won't be," the voice said, "If you don't give me the damn watch."

I turned to look towards the voice to see the man from the park.

With some difficulty, I managed to sit up completely. Whatever they drugged me with, it was strong, that was for sure.

"You must be John." I said, wrapping my arm around Ange's waist, pulling her close.

He nodded, his face hard as he held out a hand. "Yes, and I'm not going to ask again. The watch, please. _Now._"

"Or what?" I asked. I couldn't make it look like I was just handing it over to him, or he would get suspicious.

"Or I'll kill her." He said simply, and I froze.

"Ok." I said immediately. "No need to be rash." I bent down and took the watch out of my sock, where I had hidden it.

"Here." I said, throwing it to him halfheartedly. "Just… don't hurt her, okay?"

"Thank you." he mocked, then looked over the object in his hands greedily.

He just examined the thing for several minutes, before suddenly throwing it at Angela.

"Open it." he ordered, pulling out a gun.

She shook slightly, fumbling for the clasp. But after a moment, she got it.

It popped open, and I held my breath. _This had better work….. _I thought.

Nothing happened. Angela looked at John in confusion.

"Did you really just point a gun at me to get me to open a broken watch?" she asked him incredulously.

John punched through the wall in his anger before turning on me.

"You _lied _to me." he said, his voice low and threatening.

I put my hands in the air. "I didn't, I swear!" I told him frantically. "I have no idea why the watch didn't work!"

John paced for a minute or two, running his hands through his hair until it stood on end. Finally, he turned to us.

"Fine." he snapped. "I'm going to go and find out what happened. You two are going to stay here. And just as an extra reassurance that you won't try and escape…." He came towards us, pulling a swiss army knife out of his pocket.

I panicked, thinking that he was going to attack Angela. Then, at the last second, he spun towards me, stabbing me in the stomach.

At first, I didn't feel anything, all I heard was Angela screaming. Then came the pain, and along with it, the return of the rest of my senses.

John had left the room, satisfied that we wouldn't be going anywhere. Angela was kneeling beside me, putting pressure on the wound and blinking back tears.

"Spencer….." she whispered softly.

"Ange…." I said, my eyes resting on the old golden locket around her neck. "I need to tell you something."

"What? Spencer, no, it can wait. Save your energy, my love." she said, giving me a watery smile.

"No, it really can't." I told her seriously. "Angela…" I stopped. What was I supposed to say?

How do you tell your girlfriend that she's not real, that she's just a story, a fairytale put in someone else's body?

"Angela, do you remember the case that the team and I have been working on for the past few weeks?" I asked carefully. She didn't know any of the details of the case, of course, just that it was a missing person.

She nodded, looking at me in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"The girl… the one that we're trying to find…." I gasped, breathing was becoming an issue. "She's you, Angie."

Angela pulled away in shock. "What?" she whispered. "No. Don't say that, Spencer."

"Why not?" I asked her, confused. "Angela, this…. this is a good thing. _You have parents, _Angela. I've met them."

"No, I don't." she said, and that hint of Scottish in her voice became thicker. "That other girl has parents, _I don't._"

She looked at me, and now the fear that had been bottled up before was clearly written on her face. "That's not me, Spencer."

"Yes, it is." I argued. "Ange, we need her - the Angel. We need _you._"

The fire in her eyes was gone the next time she looked at me. "And what about _you, _Spencer?" she asked me softly. "Do you need the Angel as well?" She looked away then, as if preparing herself for a physical blow.

"Angela." I said softly. "Look at me."

She lifted big, watery eyes up to meet mine.

"I will always love you, Angela Harmony Lake." I said softly. "My sweet girl. But I am not going to make it, unless there is some sort of ridiculous miracle." I admitted. "In fact," I said, giving a wry smile, "I'd even say that I need a guardian Angel."

Angela laughed sadly, although it quickly turned into sobs. After a minute or so though, she pulled herself together enough to smile at me, tears shining in her eyes.

"Right." she said. "What do I have to do?"

"Take your locket off and open it." I said simply. "That should be all that is required for the Angel to come back."

"Please promise me one thing, my love." she said, kissing my forehead. When I nodded, she leaned in and kissed me on the lips one last time, before pulling the locket off of her neck.

The last time I saw my Angela Lake, she looked me in the eyes, saying, "Remember me, my love. But please, find someone else someday. I love you." Then she opened the locker, and was consumed in a golden light.

Once the light had faded away, and I was able to see again, I saw…. _Angela? _

I was confused beyond belief. The woman in front of me was still Angela, my Angie. The same pin-straight hair, same beautiful green eyes, same pink lacy dress.

Everything was the same, that is, until she opened her mouth.

"Bloody hell!" she said, looking around. "What the hell have I gotten myself into this time?"

She saw me then, and ran over. "Spencer, sweetie, hang on." She said urgently, checking me over. She started to panic slightly - and even though I knew just how serious the situation was, I couldn't help but be excited that I could still read her that well - before she saw something, and the little frown she had been wearing quickly spread into a smile.

"Spencer, what is that?" She asked, and I looked at the ring she was pointing at.

"Uh… I don't know." I admitted. "Your dad gave it to me."

"Mummy and Dad are here?" she asked, elated. "Wait, wait - that doesn't matter. What does matter is _this -_" and then she popped open the jewel on the ring that the Doctor gave me, revealing a hidden compartment.

She snapped her finger then, and a cloud of golden dust appeared and moved to hover over my abdomen. I looked on in awe as the golden cloud healed the stab wound, before disappearing when Angela snapped again.

"What were those things?" I asked, astonished.

She laughed. "Nanogenes. Dad must've figured at least one of us would get hurt." Then her eyes went wide. "Speaking of…" she closed her eyes and furrowed her brow in concentration for a moment. "There. Sent 'em a message so they'll know we're alright."

_Meanwhile, back at the BAU…._

The Doctor yelped as he jumped out of his seat, digging through his pockets frantically. "Hot! Hot!" he yelped, making the team laugh - although mostly their laughter was of the confused variety.

The Professor, on the other hand, seemed to instinctively know what it was, and answered the question of 'What's happening?' from most of their friends.

"Psychic paper." she said, helping her husband find the small black envelope. "The stronger the telepathic ability, along with how urgent the message is, makes the message burn hotter."

He opened up the envelope, and after a second whooped in joy, picking his wife up off of the ground and spinning her in a circle, letting the psychic paper fall to the ground.

Morgan was the one who picked it up, and everyone else crowded around to see what it said:

_Hello Mummy dear, Father dear._

_Did you miss me?_

_P.S. Don't bring Grandmum. Not out of trouble yet, and not sure where we are. Love!_


	18. Kicking butt and taking names

"Right then!" Angela - now back to being her usual Time Lady self - said, rubbing her hands together in excitement. "So, inventory - what do we have that we can use to escape?"

She looked down, checking over her outfit for anything usable, before looking around the room.

She froze, before slowly looking down at her clothes once more.

"What." she said slowly. "in the name. Of. _Sanity. _Am I _wearing?_"

Suddenly, John's voice came from the doorway, making her freeze.

"I don't know, _Cas_." he taunted. "I think you look rather good." He moved into the room, and walked in a circle around her, looking her up and down. "In fact," he said. "I think you look rather…. _vunerable. Girlish, _even."

Angela - because even though I knew who she was now, it was still hard to call her anything else - spoke then, and I was shocked.

"Get away from me." she said, but it wasn't her words that surprised me. It was her tone. So far, I had never heard her sound so…. _broken. _

"Ah, my little one," John crooned, running his fingertips over her shoulder, laughing when she flinched. "I'll be back for you soon…. once this one dies, we'll have such… _fun._"

As soon as I heard the door lock behind him, I got up off of the floor and moved towards Angela.

I tried to wrap my arms around her, but she flinched, and I froze.

She was scared. And while I knew that she wasn't actually scared of me, it still hurt to see her like this.

So I did the only thing I could think of.

_The Angel's P.O.V._

I was surrounded by darkness and fear. The only thought running through my head was _please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me…. _over and over again.

Then there was something else.

_What kind of man lays his hands on the woman he loves?_

A new sound - a wondrous one.

_Calls her angel, but shows no remorse in her blood. _

_He covers her body in bruises and scars. _

A voice, cutting through the black like a knife - letting in light.

_You don't understand just how beautiful you are._

A memory came back to me then - one of the memories from my time as Angela Lake. Spencer and I, on a lazy Saturday afternoon, when he didn't have any casework to do, and I didn't have to work on anything for my degree.

Listening to the radio when this song came on, and I had smiled at him. Told him that even though the song was incredibly sad, there was still an undeniable beauty in the message.

_You are too beautiful_

_Your heart wants something more_

_Those shades of blue on that face of yours_

_Hide that smile that beats in your chest_

As the black faded away, I regained awareness of my surroundings, and allowed Spencer to hold me tight.

He went through the rest of the song, singing it to me softly, before I was able to move once more.

"Feeling better?" he asked me softly, and I nodded slowly, before moving to stand up. Humming under my breath, I managed to get myself under control - that is, until I ran a hand through my _non-existant _curls. Gone were the kinky, textured curls that I loved - instead my fingers ran through silky-smooth, pin-straight locks.

"SON OF A DALEK!" I yelled, making Spencer jump in surprise. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?"

"You always straighten it…" Spencer stuttered.

"That's it." I muttered. It seemed ridiculous, even then, that I was getting so worked up over my hair, but it was more than that. My hair was my main reminder of my parents - Mum in particular, of course. Because of John, I had been so afraid that I had gone into hiding - _and gotten rid of my hair. _Nothing a wash couldn't fix, but still.

"Right." I said, eyes flashing in anger as I surveyed the room once more. "Where are we?" I asked.

"No idea." Spencer said. "I was knocked out on the trip here."

"As was I." I acknowledged, then smiled. "However, we have an advantage."

"What's that?" Spencer asked me, as he followed me over to the door.

I knelt in front of the thing, pulling out the bobby pin that had been holding my bangs into place, and began to pick the lock. After a few seconds, the door swung open, and I smiled up at Spencer.

"This time," I said determinedly, "He won't know what hit him."

8888

_Spencer's P.O.V._

We made it halfway through the building before we ran into John.

To be honest, I didn't do much except for watch Angela's back. She was the one who took down every one of the guys that we ran into - about eight in all.

It took her all of four minutes in total to take them all out, and she wasn't even breathing heavily after. Instead, she just grabbed my hand and looked over her shoulder at me, smiling. Her eyes were more alive than I had ever seen them, even as Angela - they were dancing, alight with fire and adrenaline.

She laughed, before whispering, "_Run._"

We made it up another flight of stairs - this was the third flight we had gone up - before running into John.

His laugh is what made Angela stop in her tracks.

"Well, well," he said, stepping out of the shadows (and I couldn't help but think how terribly cliche that was). "Look at this, she's fighting back!" He sounded almost impressed with her, and I couldn't help the smug feeling that washed through me - until he said, "I'll fix that soon enough."

"No." Angela said, but the confidence in her tone was gone completely - she didn't sound broken anymore, but she was close to it.

John scowled. "What did you just say to me?" he growled.

She took a step forward, holding her head just a bit higher. "I said _no._"

"Why you -" John began, but Angela - _Cas - _cut him off.

"I am not under your control anymore." She said, as she fidgeted with her hands. "I was wrong when I thought you loved me. Instead, you used me. But this is me sayin' I've had _enough. _ Did anyone ever teach you about Angels, John?" she asked, still fidgeting. But by now, I had realized that there was a pattern to her movement….

"What? The fluffy things with wings and hula hoops on their heads?" He asked with a smirk.

Surprisingly, Cas matched his smirk with one of her own. "Ah, but that is only the most common type of Angel. You see, _John, _there are two main types: Guardian Angels, with wings and halos and singing and nonsense - and Angels of Death."

As she kept him distracted, I carefully moved to one of the fallen guards and began searching him.

"You scared me, John." Cas admitted. "You found me when I was weak, and you exploited that fact. You showed me a twisted form of love, and I ate it up because I needed it at the time - I needed to _feel. _But then you took that and you abused it - you abused _me._ And now you're going to pay for it."

Throughout her entire little speech, John had been losing confidence, but at those words some of it seemed to come back.

"Oh really?" he sneered. "And who is going to _make _me pay for it? _You_?"

She grinned at him then with a predatory gleam in her eyes. "No." she said. "_I'm _not."

Then she stepped aside just as I stood up, aiming the gun I had found at his head.

"I am." I answered, and his smirk grew wider.

"Ah, the precious _profiler._" he sneered. "Sure you know how to use that thing?"

In response, I shot right next to his head, making him go pale.

"Next time," I warned, "I won't miss."

He turned pale, putting his hands up. "Fine, mate." he said, almost sounding…. _scared. _"Just don't shoot me."

"Mercy is the mark of a great man." I said, then smiled slightly as I shot him in the knee. "Guess I'm just a good man."

**A/N~ I am so sorry, sweeties! It took me forever to update this! However, I was sick today, so I decided to use my time wisely and write. If anyone can tell me where that last line of Reid's came from, you will be mentioned in the next chapter. **

**Also, how awesome is overprotective!Reid?**


	19. Family Reunion

_Spencer Reid's P.O.V. _

Almost immediately after John hit the floor, the building was stormed by my team.

Shouts of 'REID!' and 'ANGELA!' could be heard all over, and Cas and I just looked at each other and laughed in relief as I pulled her into my arms.

Not even a minute later, Morgan was in the room. As soon as he saw us, the weight of the world seemed to come off of his shoulders, and he yelled, "I found them!" Then he came over and pulled us both into hugs before Hotch and the rest of the team joined us, along with a couple of other agents. The other agents agreed to stay with John and wait for the paramedics to arrive, while the team brought Cas and I outside. Everyone was silent, not even saying a word when I told them about the unconscious men on the lower levels of the building.

Until we got outside of the building, and then we were practically attacked by the sounds of sirens, cars, and the crowd of random passers-by and nosy reporters. Cas winced slightly, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

A few seconds later, though, there was a flurry of activity as the ambulances pulled up - along with a large black SUV. Hotch and Rossi went over to show the EMTs where to go, and the rest of the team kept their attention on the SUV. As soon as the car doors opened, I knew why.

"Where is she?" came the sultry voice of the Professor, followed by the Doctor's irritated, "It's bad enough we had to _drive _here…."

Instantly, Cas was running towards them at full speed, not caring that her hair was flying everywhere, or that she had just been rescued after being kidnapped. The team looked at me in shock, as I watched her, my heart aching - both for the woman that I had lost, and the stranger that had taken her place. However, even though they were completely different, I was already beginning to see that Angela and Cas were also the same.

And I was already beginning to fall for the girl who had been hidden behind the mask.

"MUM! DAD!" she yelled, and then there was an identical head of curls flying towards her as the Professor went running, the Doctor following after.

They met in the middle, and just held onto each other.

"Oh, _sweetie._" I heard the Professor say, even through the layer of curls that surrounded both mother and daughter.

"Mum." Cas said again, just happy to be back.

888

John was being escorted to a police car when he caught sight of Cas. Somehow, he managed to break away from the officers that had him, and rushed at her.

"Listen up, you _freak._" he hissed, shoving her up against the SUV. Morgan and Reid moved to intervene, but Jack and Mickey held them back, motioning that they should just watch instead. "You're going to go over to your little _pet _ there, and you're going to tell him that you're dropping all charges against me. Am I understood?" he growled.

"Is there a problem here?" the Doctor asked, popping up in between the pair.

"Nah," John said, trying to play the part of the normal, non-abusive boyfriend. "Just trying to get this little skank to admit that she's been cheating on me. So if you don't mind, mate -"

"Ah, see, now there's the problem. Because that beautiful, _precious_ girl that you just referred to," the Doctor interrupted, "Is my daughter."

He paused for a moment to enjoy the shocked look on John's face, before continuing. "And she is one of the most important people in the universe - to me and to so many others."

He had that look in his eyes, the one that made you realize that he _wasn't_ just some bloke. It was the ancient fury of a Time Lord, the type of rage that made even the Daleks run for cover.

"And you hurt her. You hurt _my daughter, _and I almost lost her because of you." He growled, then laughed darkly. "Oh look, I'm angry. That's new." he quipped.

"I am the Doctor." he continued. "The Oncoming Storm, the Destroyer of Worlds, the being that the monsters under your bed are afraid of."

"So what are you gonna do ta me, then?" John asked, sounding bored, although his fear was evident in his eyes.

The Doctor seemed to regain his normal, happy-go-lucky nature then. He spun around and clapped his hands together, saying, "Nothing! I'm not going to do anything to you."

Then he spun around, and gave them a sheepish grin. "Okay, I lied. I do that, Rule One after all. I am going to do something to you."

"River!" he called, and I looked at Cas in confusion as she covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

The Doctor moved out of the way to show the Professor, and even I took a step back.

She was completely calm, and that was the scary part. Even though John was several inches taller than she was, he seemed to shrink as she moved closer.

"You hurt my baby." she said, her voice calm and even as she unstrapped her gun from her thigh. "You took my little girl, my sweet angel, and you _hurt _her." She smiled then, and I knew that smile instinctively. I saw it most often sitting across from me in the interrogation room after capturing an UnSub.

It was the smile of a psychopath.

"I've killed people for far less." she said simply, almost as if she was discussing the weather. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

John opened his mouth to reply, but the Professor cut him off by placing a finger against his lips.

"Ah ah ah." she said softly.

"_Spoilers."_


	20. Sexy was already taken

_Reid's P.O.V._

On the way back to the BAU, I rode with Cas, her parents, and the Torchwood boys instead of my team. I had just gotten her back - there was no way that I was letting her out of my sight anytime soon.

As soon as we got there, there was an unholy squeal as Garcia came running up to us, throwing her arms around Cas. Cas just stood there ridgidly, unsure of what to do.

"Angela! Oh, sweet pea, don't you _ever _scare me like that again!" Garcia scolded, stepping back for a moment, before continuing on. "Oh, nevermind. I'm just so glad you're okay!"

"Penelope." Morgan said softly, stepping forward to disentangle her from Cas. "Hold up a minute, okay Baby Girl?"

"Why?" Garcia asked.

"Penny?" Cas said carefully. "I'm not Angela. I'm Cas."

Garcia's face fell, and Cas was quick to speak again. "But I still remember everything. I'm still the same girl - just slightly different." Cas looks at Garcia hopefully. "Are we still nearly-sisters?"

The two stared at each other for a moment, before Garcia pulled the younger woman into a hug once more. "Oh, of course, sweetie." she says happily.

Cas laughs happily, turning towards her mother. "Well in that case…." she said, and River looked back at her daughter with the same mischevious look in her eyes.

Cas grabbed Penny and J.J. by the hands, while River grabbed onto Martha and Emily. The duo led their prisoners up towards Hotch's office, with Sarah Jane following along behind them, laughing.

"Where are we going?" Martha asked, trying not to giggle.

"Shopping!" Mother and daughter answered, and Jack's eyes lit up as he grabbed Ianto's hand.

"Wait for us, ladies!"

As soon as the group disappears into Hotch's office, the remaining guys heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS engines.

The Doctor flailed for a moment as he searched for the psychic paper, before pulling it out of his pocket.

"What does it say?" Reid asked.

The Doctor smiled. "They're going out for a bit…. They said to meet them at some bar later tonight… Derek, Miss Garcia said you would know which one."

Morgan nodded, and then they all looked at each other awkwardly for a moment.

"So what do we do until then?" Mickey asked.

_Cas's P.O.V._

The first thing that we did - after Mum and I sent the TARDIS into the Time Vortex - was to show everyone to our wardrobe.

This was a completely different area than the main wardrobe, although the two were connected. Mum's and my personal wardrobe, however, was much bigger, with specific selections for both of us.

As soon as we walked in there, though, Mum and I both noticed the new addition that Grandmum had put in - a fully-stocked hairdresser station, so that we could get right to work on fixing my hair.

"Thanks, Grandmum." I whispered, running a hand along the walls. I smiled as the Old Girl hummed happily in response.

It only took a few minutes for Penny to wash my hair - she insisted on doing it - before Mum stepped in, saying that hair like ours was only tameable by those who knew it.

We made everyone else leave the room while she did my hair, so they left to explore the rest of the wardrobe while Mum and I caught up.

"So what are your plans, my love?" she asked me after a minute.

"Plans?" I asked innocently. "Plans for what?"

She gave me a look in the mirror, and I shifted guiltily in the seat. "For what you're going to do about your Doctor Reid." Mum answered.

I sighed. "I don't know." I told her honestly.

She hummed non-committedly. "He's quite handsome, I'll give you that."

"Mum!" I said, blushing. "I don't really know, though. I still have feelings for him, of course - those didn't go away when I changed back - but I just don't know if he still feels the same way for _me _as he did for Angela."

"Well, sweetie," Mum sighed. "The only thing that I can think of to tell you is to be completely and utterly you - to tear away that image of Angela Lake completely, so that he sees you as you _truly _are, instead of who he _thinks _you are."

I thought on it for a moment, before deciding that she was right. By that point, she had finished with my hair, and I nearly sighed in relief as I ran my fingers through the mane of curls that I was so accustomed to.

While Mum went to go find everyone else, I pulled on a black silk dressing robe that I had picked up at the markets of Akhaten, and began to think.

An all too familiar squeal pulled me out of my thoughts, and I turned around just in time to see Penny bearing down on me in excitement.

"Oh my goodness, sweet pea!" Penny cried. "Your _hair!_"

I ran a hand through it, smiling at her nervously. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" she asked incredulously. "I love it!"

I smiled at her. "Brilliant." I said happily, then addressed the group as a whole. "Okay, so here's the thing - I need your help. Most of you know Angela better than you know me, which in this case is a good thing."

"Why?" J.J. asked.

"Because I need Spencer to actually realize that Angela Lake and I are not the same person." I explained. "I know that he says he does, but that kind of news is hard to deal with, no matter how strong you are. So I want to try and make it easier on him."

J.J. looked like she was about to start arguing with me on the subject, but surprisingly, Prentiss was the one to cut her off.

"What do you need us to do?" she asked.

I was surprised by that. Emily Prentiss and I were never as close as we were to the other girls of the BAU, and now she was helping me despite their skepticism. **(A/N~ Can you guess why?)**

"I need you to help me find something that Angela Harmony Lake would never even _touch._" I said. "It should be relatively simple, as Angela and I have completely opposite tastes, but still…" I trailed off.

"Right!" Not surprisingly, Jack Harkness was the first to jump to the challenge. "Let's get started!"

8888

It took a few hours to find an outfit for me that everyone agreed on, and then a few more for everyone else to find something that they wanted in the wardrobe.

Once we were done the whole group moved to the console room, where Mum and I piloted the Old Girl to the pub where we were meeting the men.

Everyone else headed out, but I hung back.

Mum noticed - she always did. "Catherine?" she asked gently. "Aren't you coming, sweetie?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I said. "I'll be there. Just… just give me a minute."

She smiled at me, then left as I headed deep into the TARDIS.

8888

_Reid's P.O.V._

We had gone to the bar at eight, like the message on the Doctor's psychic paper had said to.

This was a new place for me - mainly because Morgan, Garcia, and Prentiss liked to come here. It was the type of place where people went to get drunk and flirt, not the type of place where you could sit and relax after work.

A few minutes later, the now-familiar sound of the TARDIS could be heard in the alley next to the bar, and then everyone came up to us a minute later - everyone except Cas.

"Where's -" I started to ask, but my question was cut short by the roar of an engine as a motorcycle came racing out of the alleyway. It came skidding to a halt in front of us, and I smiled sheepishly as the driver lifted her visor.

Just by looking at her face, I could already see some differences between her and Angela. Angela normally wore light coloured make-up - light brown and pink shades, mostly. Cas, on the other hand, seemed to favour dark colours - dark red lips, with black and grey eyes. However, now I saw something on her face that was normally covered up - a smattering of freckles that ran across her nose and cheeks.

"Nevermind." I said, looking her over. I couldn't tell much about what she was wearing yet - the trench coat that she wore concealed most of it.

"Hey, boyo." she called, and I walked over. "Jump on."

I looked at her nervously for a moment before deciding to trust her as she handed me a helmet. The second that I had settled myself onto the bike behind her, we were off.

At first, I was so nervous that all I could think of was how fast we were going. Then, as I gradually grew used to the speed, I began to notice other things - how Cas had her hair tucked up inside of her helmet, how she guiding the bike seamlessly through traffic, how happy she was driving the thing.

Once we finally pulled back in at the bar, the first thing that she said to me was, "So how did you like your first time on Gorgeous?"

I smiled in amusement at that. "You call your bike Gorgeous?" I asked, and she nodded at me seriously. "Why?"

"Because Sexy was already taken." she said, as if it was obvious, before stowing her helmet in the side bag and heading into the bar.

888

As soon as we walked into the bar, it was obvious that Angela wasn't the woman in front of me once more. Angela wouldn't have been afraid to go too far away from the rest of us, but she still would have been wary of the crowds. She would have stuck around the table we had claimed for ourselves, happy to just sit and talk.

Cas was the opposite.

As soon as we made it to the table that the others had claimed, she pulled off the trench coat that she had been wearing, and my jaw nearly hit the ground.

She looked _terrifying_…. yet _amazing. _ She wore a black t-shirt with a wide neck-line and a skeleton printed on it - only instead of the heart being on the left side of the chest, there were two hearts, one on each side of the body. Underneath that she wore a red tank top. A red plaid mini skirt was the bottom half of the outfit, with ripped black fishnet tights covering her shapely legs. Her feet were encased in chunky combat boots that went to mid-calf, and silver jewelry was all over her - other than the gold locket.

Of course, she didn't give me much time to appreciate the view. Instead, she turned to me and said, "Come on, Spencer!"

"Where are we going?" I asked.

She smirked in response and raised an eyebrow as she said "Take me dancing, pretty boy."

I blushed, pulling away from her as she looked at me in confusion. "What's the matter, love?" Cas asked.

Morgan answered for me. "The kid doesn't dance." he said simply.

"Oh." Cas said, looking disappointed, before she brightened up, looking at Morgan. "Want to dance, sweetie?" she purred.

He laughed for a second before declining, but luckily for Cas - and unluckily for me - Captain Jack Harkness offered to dance with her.

I just glared at their retreating forms for a moment, before Martha Jones came over to me.

"Don't worry." she laughed. "Cas doesn't mean anything by it, and Jack wouldn't dare to make a move on her. He's one of the Doctor's oldest friends, and knows that the Doctor would kill him if Jack even _thought _about hitting on her - although Ianto's punishment would be far worse."

Needless to say, I was intrigued. "What could be worse?" I asked.

Martha dropped her voice to a whisper, as if she was about to tell me some terrible secret. "_Decaf instant coffee._" she whispered dramatically, before walking away and leaving me even more confused.

I still kept a close eye on the two of them, though - although not to keep an eye on the Captain anymore. No, I stopped being worried about that when a random guy came up to Cas and he shoved the guy away.

I was watching _because _of the random strangers. There were too many guys going up to Cas and trying to flirt with her. After a few more minutes, Jack came back to our table to sit with Ianto, and the girls - J.J., Prentiss, Martha, and Garcia - went out to join Cas on the dance floor.

To try and distract myself, I tuned into a conversation between the Doctor, River (now that the danger to their daughter was over, the couple was infinitely more friendly and easy-going), and Rossi.

"Isn't she a little…. _mature_….. for your tastes?" Rossi was asking the Doctor, as he continued to flirt with River. The Doctor was growing more flustered - and irritable - by the second.

Just as the Doctor responded with "Of course not!", River teasingly answered, "Oh, _absolutely._"

The Doctor spluttered at his wife, turning bright red. "What?" he asked her.

"Oh, sweetie," she laughed. "You may be the older one in this relationship, but we all _know _that you're _far _from mature."

Rossi looked at them in confusion. "_He's _the older one?" he repeated. "How old are you?" he asked the Doctor.

The Doctor thought for a second, scratching his cheek. "Hmm….. 1235, last time I checked." he said.

Rossi just stared at the couple in confusion, while I laughed quietly - and was then distracted as someone yelled on the dance floor.

Everyone turned to see what had happened, and I couldn't believe my eyes. Although, considering the Doctor's and River's reactions, they _had _been expecting something like this.

Out on the dance floor, everything had come to a halt - even the music had stopped. Every eye in the place was on one guy - who was currently sprawled out on the dance floor. So of course, by extension, every eye was also glued to the woman who had put him there - a familiar woman with honey-blonde curls.

"I suggest," she said primly, as she placed one combat-booted foot on the guy's chest, "That next time you want to '_dance_' with a girl, you keep your hands to yourself until _after _she says yes."

8888

She was laughing loudly not even a minute later, after we had been 'escorted' out of the bar.

"Well, that was fun." Cas said happily, turning to look at us all. "Where shall we go next?"


	21. Stories and Dresses

In the end, we all decided to just go home after the club that night. All of the BAU members went to their separate homes, while the "Children of Time" - along with Mum and Dad - went back to the TARDIS.

Spencer and I, on the other hand, took Gorgeous to get back to his flat - to _our _flat.

I was admittedly nervous on the way back - this would be the first time that Spencer and I would be _alone _since I had returned to my normal self. Also, while Angela hadn't shown any signs of it, my time with John had left its marks on me - both physically and psychologically.

As soon as we got there, I went into the kitchen to put some tea on for me, and coffee for Spencer, while he headed to the bathroom to get a wash. As soon as the water was on, though, I went back to the bedroom to change into my pyjamas, hoping that tonight would be alright.

8888

_Spencer Reid's P.O.V._

I walked back out into the kitchen after my shower, and my heart started to ache almost immediately after I noticed yet another difference between Cas and Angela.

Cas was doing our usual ritual - after I got back from a case, she would make tea for herself, and coffee for me, and we would just sit and talk about anything and . Back when she was Angela, she would usually be standing in the kitchen in a silky nightgown, or cute pyjama set.

I just stood there for a minute as I took Cas in. She was humming softly to herself as she fixed the drinks, but that wasn't what had caught my attention….

She was wearing hot-pink-and-black plaid pyjama shorts that barely peeked out from under the hem of an oversized black sleeveless tee. Her hair was loose and went everywhere, and her feet were bare.

She turned around and smiled shyly at me - something else that I would have to get used to - before picking up two mugs and bringing them over to the couch.

"Come on then, Spencer." she said, patting the spot next to her. "Come here and let me tell you a story.

I obeyed, coming to sit next to Cas on the couch. She folded her legs underneath her, holding onto her mug of tea tightly.

"This is the story of a child. The child of Time and Music - of Space and Water." she began. "It all started over a hundred years ago, in Victorian London, when a maid went to start her morning chores…."

8888

After that night, things slowly went back to normal - at least, as normal as they could be, given the circumstances.

Whenever I would go on a case, Cas would stay at the BAU and help out Garcia - although that was rare. Most of the time, she would go out on her own adventures while I was gone, but she would always be home when I was. Occasionally she would need medical help, but never anything more than I could do myself - usually she just needed a few bandages.

After one particularly rough case, though, Hotch surprised us all with an announcement - he had gotten Strauss to give us all two weeks of vacation time, effective immediately. Garcia wasn't at the BAU, though - apparently she had left Morgan a note that she and Cas were at our apartment.

I was in a great mood when I got home that night, but the happiness turned to confusion as soon as I opened up the door to our apartment. Neither Cas nor Garcia were anywhere to be seen - and there was a stack of clothes sitting on the kitchen table, along with a note.

_Spencer -_

_Penny and I are using the bedroom currently, so you'll have to use the bathroom to change in. Put these on - I'll help you with any adjustments once I'm ready. Do hurry, love, we've got plans to keep!_

I shook my head in amusement, before going to change.

_Cas's P.O.V._

"Thank you again, Penny, for agreeing to help me with this." I said as I stood in the middle of the bedroom that Spencer and I shared.

"Of course, sugar pea." the bubbly blonde said happily. "Besides, how many opportunities am I going to get to play dress up like this?" she asked, and I laughed.

"Sure, its fun for you maybe." I said dryly. "But imagine having to get into the dratted contraption every day - and then out of it again at night!"

I drew in a ragged breath as Penny laced the corset up in the back for me. "Oh, it's been a long time since I've worn one of these - too long."

"What?" Penny asked, horrified. "Cas, what are you talking about? You of all people should know how horrible these things are for your body!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Not what I meant, Pen." I said. "I meant that its been far too long since I've visited my family - I have to wear this thing every bloody time."

"But it is pretty." Pen said wistfully as we carefully lowered the dress over my head.

I looked in the mirror at myself. The dress was lavender coloured, with gold trimming around the sleeves, hem, and collar **(A/N~ I'm trying to figure out how to put a link to a picture of the dress on my profile) **with the rather large bustle gathered in the back. My hair was piled up into a knot, and my makeup was barely there.

"Almost perfect." I said, before adding on the finishing touches - a pair of white silk gloves and a hat that matched the dress perfectly, along with my Vortex Manipulator. "There. Finished."

"And just in time." Penny said as Spencer knocked on the door. She went to open the door, telling him to close his eyes.

I walked out of the bedroom, and my breath hitched when I saw my sweet genius. He was dressed in the clothes that I had given him, and they looked amazing. He wore a handsome looking suit, complete with top hat and tails.

His mouth dropped open and I smiled slightly, suddenly glad that we had gone to all the trouble to get me into this dress.

"You look….. amazing." was all that he was able to say, and I smiled brightly at him.

"And look at you, sweetie." I purred, walking a circle around him so that I could fully appreciate the outfit. "Oh, I could just eat you up."

He blushed at that, and Penny laughed.

"All right, you two." she said cheerfully, collecting her purse and coat. "I've got a date with Hot Stuff tonight, so I'm gonna go."

"Thanks again for the help, Penelope." I said, and Spencer nodded his agreement.

As soon as Penny shut the door behind her, he turned to me. "So what is all this for?" he asked.

"Well, you keep saying that you want to see what my life is like." I answered. "So I'm going to show you."

He thought about it for a moment, before giving me a soft kiss. "Okay." he said. "So where are we going?"

I simply smiled at him, before pushing a few buttons on my Vortex Manipulator.

"Spoilers." I said, and then we were gone.


	22. Pater-nost-HA!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, nor do I own Criminal Minds.**

_Reid's P.O.V._

Everything went dark as soon as Cas hit the button.

I felt wind rushing around me, and a strange tugging sensation, and then the world was back to normal…. and I was bending over to throw up.

"Sorry, love." Cas said as she fixed her hat and smoothed down her dress. "First time through the Vortex can make you a bit queasy."

I stood back up after a moment, once I had composed myself. "The Vortex?" I asked.

She nodded. "The Time Vortex."

I looked at her skeptically. "So you're saying that we just traveled through time?"

She nodded. "You said you wanted to see what my life was like. I'm showing you."

I took a breath, bracing myself. "And here I thought that the fancy outfits were just for Halloween." I teased.

"Nope." Cas teased back. "If you want to come out on the town with me, you have to look the part."

"All right." I laughed, offering her my arm. She laughed, before smiling at me as she slipped her arm through mine, before leading me out of the alley.

I looked around in awe. Horse-drawn carriages moved past us, and the streets were lined with gas lamps. Woman and men passed us by without a second thought, even though we were dressed so strangely. Although, I thought wryly as I looked around, It's probably because to them we're dressed normally - we're wearing the same things that they are.

"So where are we?" I asked Cas eagerly.

"London, England." She said slyly, and I made a face at her.

"_When _are we?" I said, rephrasing the question.

Cas waved down a buggy - sorry, a _carriage _\- and I helped her in, before climbing in myself.

"Paternoster Row, if you please." she told the driver, before answering my question.

"We, my dear Spencer," she said. "Are in the year of our Lord 1894."

A smile was the only answer that I could give.

8888

_Cas's P.O.V._

The carriage came to a stop, and Spencer jumped out before holding up a hand for me.

I smiled softly, then tried not to laugh as he blushed. "Thank you, kind sir." I said, slipping my arm into his as we walked down the road.

As we walked, I filled Spencer in on the time period.

"The year is 1894." I said. "By this time, Victoria is Queen of the United Kingdom of Britain and Ireland, and Empress of India. Electric lighting has been invented - although it is still too expensive for most to afford - and married women can hold property. But none of that is why we are here."

"No?" Spencer questioned.

"No. We are here because of what many consider to be the most famous literary characters of all time - the Great Detective and his assistant."

"Sherlock Holmes." Spencer said, and I nodded, laying my head on his shoulder as we passed by a particularly gossipy group of girls who had been eyeing him up. "But he's just a character - isn't he?"

"Yes, my love." I answered. "But Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are nothing compared to their real-life counterparts."

Before I could say anything more, we were stopped by an unfortunately familiar face.

"Well, well, well!" A cockney-accented voice said. "Look 'oo we 'ave 'ere! It's little Lia Flint!" I rolled my eyes as a man came out of the shadows. He was stumbling around, clothes dirty, stained, and torn, and reeking of spirits.

"Where 'oo been, luv?" he asked, slurring his words together as he stumbled towards me. "I've missed ye."

"I've been….. away, Mr. Crabbe." I said delicately, moving away carefully. "Now then, if you'll excuse us, we must be going."

"'Ang on a mo', luv!" he slurred, grabbing my arm. "Just where d'you fink yer goin'?"

I drew myself up to my full height - which wasn't really all that tall - and stared at the man coldly. "We are going to see Madame. I trust that you won't cause us to keep her waiting?"

Crabbe let go of my arm immediately. "S-sorry, luv." he stuttered out. "You be on yer way, now, y' 'ear?"

"Thank you, sir." I said, nodding at him, before I began to drag Spencer down the street again.

"Who was that?" Spencer asked, and I just shook my head.

"Nobody, sweetie." I answered, before stopping in front of a familiar house.

Number Thirteen Paternoster Row.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N~ Hello, my lovelies! If you have any requests for time periods that Cas and Reid visit, please let me know!**

**Also, for those of you who haven't read 'Codename: Angel' (shame on you XP jk), Cas goes by the name Lia Flint when she is with Jenny and Vastra. For an explanation of **_**why, **_**though, you'll have to read it!**

**I'm so so sorry that it has taken me this long to update! This chapter took me a ridiculously long time to write, as I was having trouble with some of the characterization. I will try my best to update again soon, but I can't promise anything.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Doctor Who or Criminal Minds **

_Reid's P.O.V._

"Right." Cas had said to me. "Stay out here for about five minutes, then ring the bell." she instructed.

When I nodded in response, she gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before heading inside the house.

8888

Madame Vastra of Number Thirteen Paternoster Row was the stuff of legends. She was the star of Scotland Yard, a mysterious noble - and a woman.

Then, of course, there was the fact that she never showed her face, instead choosing to keep it hidden behind a veil.

However, at the moment, she was merely bored. Bored to the point of tears - or she would be, if Silurians had tear ducts. So, perhaps, bored to sleep instead.

Luckily, the boredom faded away as the front door was flung open, and a voice shouted, "Auntie Jenny! Madame! I'm home!"

Madame Vastra rose from her chair despite the protests of her client. "I am sorry, Mr. Havendish, but I do believe that this will have to wait. It appears that I have…. urgent business to attend to."

The sputtering man was left with no choice but to take his leave, although he did so with much grumbling.

As soon as he left the house, Vastra practically pounced on the young woman who she had helped to raise.

"Lia!" Jenny had beaten her wife to her target, and Vastra was forced to wait a moment while they hugged, before she got her turn. The Great Detective used the time to do a full inspection of the young Time Lady, and everything seemed satisfactory until the smell test. Her prehensile tongue flickered out of her mouth for a moment, checking the hatchling's scent and comparing it to her memories. Normally, Lia smelled of cinnamon, dust, gunpowder, apples, and time. But now she smelled completely foreign, and Vastra did not approve of it.

"Who is he?" Vastra asked, getting straight to the point.

"Wha'?" Jenny asked, looking at her wife in confusion. "Wha' are you on abou'?"

"You smells of books, coffee, and gunpowder." Vastra stated as she stared at Cas, before going into deducting mode. "The gunpowder may be explained, but it is a different type than that which you normally use. You do not drink coffee, you never have. The smell of books can be explained as time spent in a library, but we all know that you prefer to sit outside with a book. Therefore, the smell has simply been transferred. I am assuming that he is outside, but who is he?"

Cas smiled at Vastra, raising an eyebrow in challenge. "What makes you think that it's a man?"

The Silurian woman simply replied, "There are also faint traces of cologne."

The younger woman at least had the decency to blush slightly as she gave in. "Fine." she said. "Yes, there is a man. His name is Dr. Spencer Reid, and yes, he is outside. He wanted to know what my life is like when I'm not with him, so I decided to take him on a trip. This is our first stop." Cas explained, and smiled at the mischievous look that Vastra had acquired.

Jenny noticed it as well, and matched it with a smirk of her own. "'Ave you told 'im about us?" she asked, and both women's grins only grew when Cas shook her head no.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and the three women smiled at each other, already knowing the plan. It was one that they had used often when Cas was a child, seeing as the rest of the world thought that Jenny was just Madame Vastra's maid, and Cas - or Lia - was Jenny's niece.

"Right then." Cas said cheerfully, accepting the perception filter necklace that Jenny handed her and placing it around her neck. As soon as the metal pendant touched her clothes, the lavender and gold-trimmed dress shimmered for a moment, before transforming into a maid's uniform in front of their eyes. "Let's get to work."

"Strax!" Jenny yelled. "Get the door, if you would please!"

With that, Madame Vastra headed back towards the parlour room, making sure that her veil was in its proper place, while Jenny and Lia headed for the kitchen.

8888

_Reid's P.O.V._

I gave Cas a minute extra before I went up to the door and rang the bell. I was nervous, extremely so. Cas had told me about her childhood - although I assumed that it was an extremely edited version - and she had said that she had been raised by friends of her parents who were from this time period, which meant 'Victorian values'.

Which meant that Cas bringing me home to meet her family was a very big thing.

The door was wrenched open then, and I was so distracted that I didn't even notice until the man spoke.

"Madame Vastra will see you now." he said stiffly, and I turned to look at him, only there was no one there.

Then I looked down, and saw a potato in a suit.

I had seen some odd things since Angela and I had started dating - finding out that my girlfriend Angela was actually an alien named Cas was only the first of many. But this took the cake.

I followed the potato man into the house, and he led me to a - thankfully - normally looking woman in a maid's uniform.

"Follow me if you please, mister." she said. "Madame Vastra is waitin' for ya'."

She led me through several different doors until we came to a closed one. Then, she turned to me and said, "Mind your manners, now." before going to open the door. I couldn't help but stop her before she had the chance to.

"What's your name?" I asked her, and she looked at me with newfound interest.

"Jenny, sir." she said, and there was a spark of fire and independence in her eyes that didn't match up with what I knew of the women from this time period.

She opened the door then, and I nearly gasped.

The parlour room had been converted into a greenhouse. Plants - both large and small - filled the room, and the sweet perfume that they created mixed with the smoke from the fireplace to form a heavy scent.

Sitting in front of me was a woman in a high-backed wicker chair. She wore a deep purple dress with black designs worked into the cloth, and black gloves. Even a veil covered her face, so I could see the general shape of her head, but I couldn't make out any distinct features. Every inch of skin was covered.

That made me a bit nervous, especially since I hadn't seen any sign of Cas since entering the house.

"You are Spencer Reid." she said, and it was obviously meant as a statement, not a question. "Please, have a seat."

I nodded as I sat on the little couch that she pointed at. "You must be Madame Vastra." I said. "Cas has told me a lot about you."

"It is a shame that the same can not be said about you." the woman said coldly, as another maid came into the room with a tea tray. She set it down on the table next to Madame Vastra, and I couldn't help but smile and chuckle to myself as I noticed the gold locket that the maid was wearing.

"Oi!" Jenny said to me, making me look at her in surprise. "Wha's so funny?"

"I'm sorry," I said still laughing, as I answered, "it's just…. are you really trying to disguise yourself as a _maid_, Cas?" I asked, and the maid sighed as she took something off of her neck. As soon as it was off, the maid uniform shimmered, turning back into the purple-and-gold dress that Cas had been wearing when we arrived.

Cas smiled at Madame Vastra as she sat down next to me. "I told you he was good." she said smugly.

The veiled woman nodded. "I suppose you were right." she said, as Jenny poured the tea. She poured out three cups of it, before pouring a red liquid into a glass goblet.

"Thank you, my dear." Madame Vastra took the goblet in one hand as she said to me, "There are two refreshments in your world the colour of red wine. This…. is not red wine."

With that, she lifted up her veil and threw it back over her head as I stared at her in shock.

Now I saw why Madame Vastra wore a veil all of the time. She was….. _a lizard woman?_

"The proper term is Silurian." Vastra answered, and I blushed as I realized that I had spoken aloud.

"So," Cas asked, looking up at Jenny. "Is Father dearest in town?" she asked, and I was puzzled by her tone - she sounded like she was both excited for and dreading the answer.

"Yes." Jenny answered.

"Are Granddad and Grandmum still with him? Or is it the bossy one?"

Jenny rolled her eyes as she answered, "If 'oo mean Clara, t'en yes, 'e's travelin' wit' Clara."

Cas sighed then. "Alright." she frowned for a second, before changing the subject. "So tell us about the latest case that you have worked on."

That caused Madame Vastra to make a sound ridiculously similar to that of a cat purring, which had both Jenny and Cas laughing.

"Le's see, now…." Jenny began, and I was surprised once more as she moved to sit on Vastra's lap, with the lizard woman pulling her close and wrapping an arm around her maid's waist. "I believe 'at our las' case was t' one wit' Lord Rainer's wife, righ' ma'am?" she said, looking at Vastra, who nodded in agreement.

"It began when His Lordship came to us for help, as he thought that his wife might have been having an affair…" Vastra began…

8888

"Oh, you have to be _kidding!_" Cas laughed, as Jenny had to pause in her narrative due to her laughter as well. "You found her _where?"_

Vastra was the one to answer, as Jenny couldn't speak, she was laughing too hard. "Undressed, in the arms of a Zygon." the Silurian said, and even she couldn't help but let out a throaty little chuckle.

"What's a Zygon?" I asked, completely confused.

"A Zygon," Vastra explained, "is a large, red, rubbery creature with poison-filled sacs in its tongue."

"And she was in bed with it?" I asked, finally beginning to see the humor in the situation.

"So what did you do?" Cas asked, having finally got herself under control.

"We wen' in, o'course - apparen'ly, th' Zygon 'ad put th' poor woman under some sort of spell." Jenny explained. "The bloody thing got me wit' 'at blasted venom, but Ma'am managed to fix me up."

The talk continued for a while, but I zoned out after about ten minutes of it. All the talk about aliens was confusing me to no end, so I decided to entertain myself instead by looking for all of the things in the room that were anachronisms.

At first I was surprised that I didn't see many - after all, the impressive display of weaponry that was in the halls was definitely not from this time period. Then I realized that this was where guests came, so they probably didn't keep much out.

It was only a couple minutes after that that Cas decided it was time for us to go.

Both Jenny and Vastra's faces fell. "So soon?" Vastra asked, and Cas nodded.

"It's 1894, Aunt Jenny." Cas said. "You've still got a younger version of me running around here somewhere. We wouldn't want the Reapers showing up, after all."

With that, she stood up, smoothing out her skirt. "Come on, Spencer, we have to be going."

I got up to follow her after saying, "It was very nice to meet you both," to Jenny and Vastra. I would have said more, if Cas hadn't practically dragged me out of the room then. As soon as we were back in the hallway, she pushed a few buttons on her Vortex Manipulator, and everything went black.

8888

Next thing I knew, we were back in our apartment, standing in the middle of the kitchen. As soon as we landed, Cas pulled away from me, and started to pull of the dress that she had on.

I turned to look at her before turning away just as quickly, my cheeks burning red. No matter how many times I saw her in a state of undress in different circumstances, it still made me blush when caught by surprise.

"What was that all about?" I asked, confused.

"What was what about, Spencer?" she asked, walking back to our bedroom in only her bra and leggings. I rolled my eyes before following after her.

"You know what I mean, Cas. Why did you go to all of the trouble to get us to Victorian London, only to have us leave thirty minutes later?"

"Because timelines have to be preserved, Spencer!" she shouted at me, and I recoiled slightly. I had never heard her like that before.

Cas had thrown on a ratty t-shirt and jeans before she looked at me again. "Besides, which one of us is the time traveller here? Oh yes, that's right." she said sarcastically. "So I think I know what I'm doing!"

I spluttered, trying to figure out what was going on. "That's not what I meant!" I replied, my voice getting louder with hers. "I just meant that we could have stayed longer!"

"Oh really?" she yelled back, and I could've sworn that her voice was wavering slightly. "Well its too bloody bad that you don't get to make all of the plans then, ain't it?" With that, she stormed out the door, leaving me standing there in shock.

8888

_Cas's P.O.V._

I only made it to the stairs before I broke down and hid, trying to pull myself back together. Once I managed as best as I could, I hit those last few buttons on my Vortex Manipulator - ending with the hidden button on the right side, that Mum invented. There were several different settings on it, designed to take you to a different place depending on how long you held the button down for. I held it for three seconds before I let go, and then I disappeared.

I reappeared at a familiar red brick house on a quiet road outside of London, and quickly made my way past the red brick wall that surrounded it. It took me another minute or so to calm down enough that I would be able to go into the house without bursting into tears.

Without another thought, I found the key hidden beneath the doormat, and opened the door of number thirteen Bannerman Road.


	24. Which will hurt more?

**A/N~ So sorry about the wait, everyone! I've just been really busy lately. Okay, so I have to confess something - I keep changing the picture for this series. The cover photo is always of Cas, but I keep changing the picture. That's because I haven't been able to find a picture of what I imagine the Angel looks like. So I'm just going to give you a description to go off of, and hopefully the next regeneration will be easier.**

**Her hair is the same colour as River's, but slightly more relaxed - like Taylor Swift's natural hair. Her eyes are a soft green, and look just as ancient as her parents'. She has a Roman-like nose, and an oval-shaped face.**

**Hopefully that clears anything up! Sorry, that's just been bothering me for awhile now.**

_13 Bannerman Road_

_Ealing_

Luke Smith and his friends Clyde Langer and Rani Chandra were in the attic when they heard a noise from outside.

Rani looked at the boys. "What was that?" she asked them.

"Probably nothing." Luke said. "Come on, we've got to get this homework done."

It was only a few minutes later when they heard another sound, but it was drowned out by both Mr. Smith and K-9.

"Alert: alien DNA detected on the premises." Mr. Smith said, at the same time that K-9 came out, saying loudly, "Mistress is home! Mistress is home!"

Rani and Clyde were ready to freak out. Sarah Jane wasn't home, no matter what K-9 was saying, because she was still away on some 'top secret assignment', which was part of the reason why Rani and Clyde were over in the first place. Ever since Luke and Sarah Jane had taken a trip to Cardiff some months ago, Luke had been acting strangely. Whenever they asked him about it, he refused to tell them anything. Luckily, she was due home sometime tomorrow morning, so hopefully they would be able to get some info out of her.

But now, Luke looked excited. "Mr. Smith, what type of DNA?" he asked, a hopeful smile crossing his face for the first time in a long time.

"The DNA is of Gallifreyan origin." was all Mr. Smith was able to get out before Luke was gone, running down the stairs.

Clyde and Rani had little choice but to follow after their friend, no matter how much they wanted to stay.

"Luke!" Rani called as they ran down the stairs. "What are you on about?" she asked, even as they rounded a corner and nearly crashed into Luke.

The two friends froze as they took in the scene in front of them. K-9 was on the kitchen table, while pieces of him were being pulled out. Luke was frozen in the doorway - possibly in shock at the sight of his beloved dog being torn apart by the unknown intruder.

But Clyde had no such problems. He grabbed something that looked like a weapon - Sarah Jane had left it out before she left, and none of them had dared to touch it since - before running into the kitchen, pointing it at the stranger.

"Right!" he yelled, making the stranger jump and shout muffled curses. "Leave the dog alone, and put your hands where I can see 'em!"

The girl did as told at first, but that all changed when she saw Luke's face. "Hello, Luke! Is Aunt Sarah here?" she asked, stepping forward.

"Freeze!" Clyde said, and she stopped for only as long as it took her to see what he was holding. Then she snorted and continued towards Luke.

"Oi!" Clyde shouted, starting to panic slightly. "Freeze, or I'll shoot!"

"Oh, please, don't flatter yourself." the strange woman said. "First, if you were going to shoot me, you'd have done it by now, and second - that's not even a gun. It's a walking stick from Kalaya."

She stopped in front of Luke, and hesitantly reached for him. "Luke, what's the matter?"

Rani and Clyde were both taken by surprise when Luke practically jumped on the woman, making her laugh in shock even as she nearly fell over from the weight.

"Whoa, Luke," the woman laughed. "What's up?" she pulled away and her look changed to one of concern. "Luke? What's the matter?"

Rani's mouth dropped open as Luke turned around and wiped the tears off of his cheeks, before turning back to the stranger. As soon as she saw that, she grabbed onto Clyde and dragged him over to K-9, both to give Luke some privacy, and to check on the damage done to K-9.

_Cas's P.O.V._

I was really worried about Luke. I had never seen him like this before, not even the time that I got the date wrong and showed up two years after I was supposed to.

"I thought you were dead." Luke muttered, and I looked at him in shock.

"What?" I asked. "Why would you think that?"

"The Doctor…" he slowly began to explain, "Came and picked up Mum and me…. we went to Cardiff…"

That was all Luke had to say for me to understand. "Oh, Luke…" I said, pulling him into a hug. I had spent so much time here over the years, that Luke was like my younger brother - although there had been times where he was the older brother, too.

"So where's Aunt Sarah, then?" I asked, pulling away from the hug as I grabbed Luke's hand to pull him over to where I had left K-9.

"She's away still - should be back tomorrow." Luke said, and I was about to ask him to help me finish putting K-9 back together when I noticed the looks that his friends were giving me.

"Okay, so change of plans." I said, clapping my hands together. "Luke, you make the tea, I'll finish the repairs to K-9, and you two -" I pointed to the two kids that I still didn't know the names of. "Feel free to ask whatever questions you have."

8888

Two hours later, I was beginning to regret telling them that. Rani and Clyde were just as inquisitive as Luke, if not more so.

They had already gone through the usual questions - who are you, what are you, where are you from, how do you know Luke, is your hair _really _that curly - and were now starting in on some of the harder ones. I was fine with most of their questions, until the last one.

"So why did Luke think you were dead?" Rani asked. By this point, we had moved into the living room, and I was laying on the floor, playing chess with K-9 as we talked.

I paused, trying to figure out how to explain it without having to talk about what had happened with John. Luckily, while my mind was racing to try and come up with a suitable excuse, Luke solved the problem for me.

"Spoilers." he said simply, and I gave him a grateful smile before looking at the clock. "Oh! Rani, Clyde - you two need to head home, now! It's past ten!"

The two teens moved slowly towards the door, obviously reluctant to leave, before I told them, "don't worry, I'll still be here tomorrow."

That was enough to get them going out the door, leaving Luke and I to watch the Chronicles of Narnia in peace.

8888

I woke up the next morning when I smelled bacon and coffee. For a moment, I thought that I was still in Quantico, in Spencer's flat, but then I saw K-9, and remembered where I was.

I headed into the kitchen, where Rani and Clyde were already sitting at the table, and Luke was making eggs and bacon.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Luke teased.

I stuck out my tongue at him as I went to fix a cuppa.

"Which one of you is drinking coffee?" I asked. Rani nodded at Luke, and I frowned. "Oh, no you don't." I said, taking the cup from him. "Aunt Sarah would kill you if she knew."

"If I knew what?" A familiar voice asked from the doorway, and Luke and I both ran over without a second thought.

Sarah Jane laughed breathlessly as we tackled her. "Oh! Well it's nice to know that you two missed me so much." she said fondly.

The journalist paused then, before saying, "Luke, would you be a dear and get my bags please? Rani, Clyde, if you would help him?"

"Sure thing, Sarah Jane." Clyde said, getting up out of his chair. "Nice to have you back."

Sarah Jane smiled. "It's nice to be back." she admitted, then watched as the trio went out the door.

As soon as they were out of earshot, she turned to me. "What's happened?" she asked simply, and I couldn't help but smile. Trust Sarah Jane to immediately know something was wrong.

So I told her. All of it - how Spencer and I were doing, how we had gone to visit Jenny and Vastra, our arguement, everything.

Once I was done, we just sat there for a moment until Sarah Jane broke the silence.

"So why are you angry with him?" she asked me. "I don't think he's done anything wrong."

I sighed. "Because I finally realized what Dad was talking about when he would talk about the Curse of the Time Lords. No, he hasn't done anything. But Spencer already lives such a dangerous life - hunting down serial killers - that he shouldn't have to worry about danger waiting for him when he's not at work. He's only human, Aunt Sarah." I looked up at her, letting a little of the pain I was feeling show on my face. "He won't live forever."

"No, he won't." she agreed. "So I guess there's only one thing to really ask yourself."

"What's that?"

"Which will be worse - leaving him behind, or holding onto him until its too late?"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N~ So now you know **_**why **_**Cas was mad at Spencer - although it was more like she was mad at herself. Either way, their story will be ending soon…..**

**Disclaimer: Per the usual, I do not own Doctor Who or Criminal Minds.**

_Spencer's P.O.V._

It had been two days now since Cas and I had our fight, and she still had yet to come back. I was miserable, constantly replaying our argument over and over in my head. I kept blaming myself for it, no matter how many times I told myself that it takes two to have a fight.

Cas had taken her Vortex Manipulator with her when she left, so I couldn't even try to find her and apologize - I had to wait for her to come back to me.

"Life with a time traveler," I had found myself muttering on more than one occasion. "Who knew it could be such hard work?"

When she finally did, I couldn't say anything. I just wrapped her in a hug and held her for the longest time. She let me hold her for a few minutes, but then she started to get restless. "Oi!" she protested. "Let go, come on now!"

I pulled away, laughing softly. "Sorry." I said as I settled down on the couch, taking Cas with me. "So where were you?"

She snuggled down on the couch with me. "Aunt Sarah's house, for about a week." she said nonchalantly. "She says hi, by the way."

"That's nice." I said sleepily. It was three in the morning, and I hadn't been sleeping well the past few days because I was so worried about her.

"What're you still doing up, anyways?" Cas asked me as she ran a hand through my hair.

"Was waiting for you." I told her, nearly asleep - the combination of my current exhaustion and the soothing feeling of her fingers on my scalp was better than a sleeping pill.

"Oh." was the response. Cas might have said more, but I didn't hear it if she did - I was already asleep.

_Catherine's P.O.V._

I played with Spencer's hair absentmindedly as I sat on the sofa, lost in thought. My mind kept going over what Aunt Sarah had told me:

"_Which will be worse - leaving him behind, or holding onto him until its too late?"_

I already knew the answer, of course - had seen my Dad go through the exact same thing too many times to count, especially with Mum. But that didn't mean that the choice was any easier to make.

Or that it would be any easier to end.

**A/N~ Only a chapter or two left, everyone! However, I will probably be going through and adding in some more chapters here and there - particularly ones with Angela Lake in them. So the fun's not over yet!**

**Allons-y!**


	26. The Angel's Goodbye

_Spencer's P.O.V._

The team and I had been in Oklahoma on a case for the past week, so I was excited to see Cas again when I got back. But when I got home, no one was there. I looked around the apartment for a minute before I found a note on the kitchen table:

_Spencer - _

_Meet me at the park, where both of our lives changed - once for me, and twice for you._

_Cas._

I smiled at the cryptic message, already working to figure it out. We had gone to a few parks together, but now I needed to figure out which one I had been to twice, and Cas had only been to once….

My smile faded as I realized where Cas meant for us to meet - the park where we had gone for our first date, and where I had gone to meet John after he took Angela/Cas.

However, my smile couldn't help but come back when I noticed the note at the bottom of the page:

_P.S. _

_Don't keep me waiting! I have access to time travel, it makes me very impatient._

8888

_Cas's P.O.V._

I could feel my hearts racing when I caught sight of Spencer coming towards me. It had taken me all week - the whole time that he had been out of town - to work up the courage to go through with what I had to do.

8888

_Spencer's P.O.V._

My breath caught in my throat as I saw Cas waiting for me. She was sitting on a green-and-blue checkered blanket, with a picnic basket sitting next to her.

But that wasn't the part that made a feeling of uncertainty wash over me.

That was caused by what Cas was wearing. My mind's eye flashed back to about a month ago - the last time that I saw Angela Lake - the night before she was taken.

_~~ flashback ~~_

_We had decided to go out for dinner tonight, to a fancier place that had just opened up. Angela looked beautiful as always, and I couldn't understand how I had been lucky enough to have such an amazing person care about me. Her hair was straight, with a little bit of a wave at the ends, falling halfway down her back. _

_She wore a pink dress, with off-the-shoulder straps, an intricately detailed bodice, and a ruffled skirt that fell to just above her knees. But she could have been wearing a burlap sack, and she still would have been the most beautiful girl in the room._

_~~ end flashback ~~_

Now she was dressed in the same style - another ruffled dress with off-the-shoulder straps and an intricately done bodice - but this one was in shades of black and grey, and paired with black knee-high boots.

She smiled at me nervously as I sat down next to her on the blanket. "Hey." she said softly, twisting her hands in her lap.

If I hadn't had a bad feeling about this whole thing before, I certainly had one now.

"Hi." I said, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. "So what's going on?"

_Cas's P.O.V._

"Spencer... Spencer my love... we have to stop." I said calmly, steeling my nerves for the argument that was about to come.

"Stop?" Spencer asked, his smile falling slightly. "Stop what?"

I took a deep breath. "Stop this, Spencer. Stop us."

His face fell completely. "What? But why?" He asked, his voice already growing louder - and although most wouldn't be able to notice it, it grew just that much sadder.

"Because this -" I gestured to the two of us. "Its - its not right."

"What's wrong with it?" he shouted.

"Spencer!" I said sharply. "Keep your voice down."

He looked at me, and my heart broke at the pain in his eyes. "What's wrong with it, Cas? I thought we were happy. I... I was happy."

"That's the point, Spencer." I said, trying to keep my voice steady. My inner voice kept on chanting _don't let him see. Don't let him see the damage._ "You and Angela were happy."

"But you ARE Angela!" he protested.

I smiled. "No, I'm not." I told him. "And it's that simple. I'm not Angela Lake. Angela Lake was safe. She was smart, and beautiful, and caring, and funny - and we have that in common, yes - but she was safe, and I am not."

"I... I don't understand." Spencer said softly.

"Spencer..." I began. "You forget, I'm a profiler as well - I might not have a degree in it, but still. You loved Angela, not me. Yes, you love me as well, but we all know that your heart still lies with her. You loved the sweet, innocent girl who loved archeology and ballet, and who was willing to stay at home and wait for you to come back to her. But that is not me. Because, you see - I am my parent's daughter." I admitted. "I am the only child of the Oncoming Storm and his bespoke psychopath. I was not raised by Miss Sarah Jane Smith, at least not all of the time. Instead, I spent my youth mainly with a lizard woman from the dawn of time, her wife, and their potato butler in Victorian England. I did not attend Oxford - well, I did, just not in this century. And most importantly, I hate pink."

"But..." Spencer began, but I held up a hand for him to stop. I needed to get this over with while I still had some traces of willpower left.

"I am not Angela." I repeated. "I am the Angel. I wear too much eyeshadow, heels that could probably kill people, and lipstick that definitely could. I ride a motorcycle, and keep my hair natural. I'm from another planet, have two hearts, and travel about all of time and space using a leather wrist-strap. Except for the times that I run into my parents, in which case I travel in a blue police box that is bigger on the inside, and is technically my grandmother. I rarely see my parents, and when I do, it is even more rare for them to know me. But do you know what?"

I looked at him, and for once, I actually felt like he was looking at me, instead of looking for Angela Lake.

"That is alright." I smiled. "That is who I am, and I am not ashamed of that - and for that, I have to thank you, Spencer."

He looked confused. "Why?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Because, my sweet genius." I said, cupping his cheek in my hand. "Before I met you, I was in a horrible spot. I had allowed that awful man to take over my life. He made me feel worthless, and the worst part of it was that I knew that if he ever learned the truth about me, about who I was, he would kill me without a second thought."

I took a breath, trying to keep my emotions in check. "And then you came along. I wasn't myself - completely different person who just happened to share my face, in fact. But you helped me. You saved me. You loved me so much, that I was able to fight back, to fight against John when I came back. And for that, I can never repay you. Which is why I have to leave you."

Now Spencer's expression was a mixture of confusion and pain. "What? That makes no sense, how -"

I held up a hand to stop him. "Because I have enemies, Spencer. And that's not even counting the enemies that my family has managed to gather as a whole. And if they were to come after you because of me - I wouldn't be able to bear it. I realized that after we went to visit Aunt Jenny and Madame Vastra. So I'm sorry, sweetheart. I am so, so sorry. But this is me, getting you out - while you still can."

I stood up then, and started to walk away, before turning around again.

"Spencer?" I called.

"Yes?"

"If there is ever anything that you need," I said carefully, "Anything that I can do for you, let me know."

He looked up at me then, and my hearts shattered even further at his tear-streaked face. "How?" He asked me.

I smiled sadly at him. "Make a wish. That usually works."

He actually gave a small smile at that. "Does it?"

I nodded. "Of course. After all, I met you, didn't I?"

I punched the coordinates into my Vortex Manipulator to get me to Luna University in the 51st century before looking at Spencer again.

"Goodbye, sweetie." I said, before pressing that one last button.

8888

As soon as I landed, the tears began to fall, and I mourned for the one thing that I could never truly have.

Love.

**A/N~ Hello, sweeties! This is the end of Codename: Lake. Although, if enough of you ask nicely, I may be persuaded to write an epilogue…**

**Either way, I wanted to clear something up. When Cas says she can never have love, she means it as in a romantic relationship. She is just starting to realize that she will never find her bespoke psychopath, her lizard woman from the dawn of time, her roman centurion. She will always outlive them, or lose them in some horrific accident. **

**On a happier note, it is finally time to continue with the Angel's childhood! I will be posting the first chapter of the latest story in the Angel Chronicles very soon. I suggest that you guys go and reread the first story with the Angel in it - Codename: Angel.**

**Goodbye, sweeties!**

**Please review!**


End file.
